Playing Games
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lynn just wants to play a game with her favorite brother, but he just wants to shoot aliens. So, she decides to really put her foot down to get what she wants. Literally, by pushing it into his face until he's furiously angry and ready to "play."
1. The Game Is Afoot

**Author's Notes:**

This story was inspired by a picture by AmonzOne, where Lincoln is trying to play games and Lynn can't help but push her foot in his face. It was so adorable and all I could see was the love in her actions and pose. I ended up going a little farther than planned, and there's a chance I might continue this with another chapter, but I have other things that need to be written.

I'm starting to get my writing energy back. :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

PLAYING GAMES

Chapter 1: The Game Is Afoot

It was another lazy Saturday for everyone at the Loud house. But Lynn didn't want to be lazy. She was boooored.

Lynn Loud was PUMPED and ready to get going and do something!

But she just didn't want to go alone.

She tried Lori, but she slammed the door in her face cause "muh Bobby." Whatever, sis.

She went right across the hall to Luna and Luan, but they were busy prepping for some gig they were gonna do together. And, no, Lynn, they didn't need your help carrying junk. Chunk got it.

Lynn frowned as she went down the hall.

Eh, Lucy was a no go. Getting her to get PUMPED was like trying to poke a dead body and make it come to life and eat brains or something. It just wasn't gonna happen. So, she moved on.

The twins were in the middle of a deathmatch; which looked fun, but they'd wear out quickly.

Lisa was too much of a nerd to go out for a quick game of basketball or something.

She stopped at the top of the stairs, hummed, then headed down to the living room.

Lynn paused and looked to the right.

Lincoln was on the couch playing one of his video games.

Yaaaawn.

She looked left, into the dining room, and she saw Leni carrying a scarf.

The young teen was about to go ask Leni what she was doing, so she wouldn't _have_ to bother Lincoln, but the ditzy blonde suddenly tripped on air, flailed her arms everywhere, stepped onto a banana peel, and starting sliding straight into the kitchen.

Lynn just watched as Leni left her sight, screaming this high-pitched wail, with a bored deadpan.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

_CRASH!_

"OH MY GOSH, LENI, ARE YOU OK!?"

"NOOOOO! LORI! MY SCARF IS TOTES RUINED NOW!"

Lynn sniffed.

Yeah, she'd be alright.

She did an about-face, and grinned as she stared at her one and only, most favorite brother in the whole entire world.

"_Lincoln~_" she slipped up beside him, falling back and bouncing on the couch cushion.

The boy grunted, paying more attention to slaughtering hordes of radical alien terrorists than to his space invading sister.

Lynn leaned toward him, putting her arms behind her back, wiggling, being all cute and flirty like she'd seen Lori and Leni do all the time when they _really_ wanted something bad.

But Lincoln was more interested in fighting this ugly ass alien thing than paying attention to how cute Lynn was trying to be.

So, fine. Since he wouldn't respond to overwhelming cuteness, it was time for plan b.

She got her feet up on the cushion and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"_Lincoln~_" she called to him before poking his arm with her toe.

"Hey, Linc! Hey!"

Her toes walked up his arm to his shoulder.

Lincoln groaned and wiggled his arm, knocking her foot off.

"Knock it off, Lynn, I'm trying to play a game."

_Bingo!_

Annoying him with her feet seemed to get a desirable reaction, so Lynn decided to up her game.

Instead of teasing him, she just went straight for the kill.

Taking her socks off, she put her foot against the side of his head. Her whole sole molded around his cheek and ear.

"_Play outside with me, Lincoln~_" she teased him, tapping her toes on his temple.

Lincoln started growling, but didn't surrender.

He was gonna kill this muthafukin alien scum and no older sister was gonna mess it up for him.

Her toes wiggled and squirmed and squeezed around his hair, giving it a pull.

He yelped and yelled, "Get off, Lynn! Seriously, I want to play this damn game in peace!"

"LINCOLN! DON'T YOU EVER LET ME HEAR THAT AGAIN, YOUNG MAN!"

Lincoln turned his face to call back, "BUT, MOM-" and muffled his reply as Lynn shoved her foot right onto his mouth and nose.

He grabbed her ankle and held her foot off to the side, growling with angry eyebrows.

Lynn just grinned and stared at him, daring him to do something, anything.

_This was starting to get fun._

"MOM, LYNN WON'T STOP-"

"LINCOLN, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!"

And dad just pulled the united parents card on him. Great.

At least he wasn't grounded. This time.

He took her foot and threw it against the back of the couch, and went back to his game.

Lynn chuckled as her ankle bounced off the back and went riiiight straight for his shoulder blade.

"_Hey, Linc,_" she teased as her toes moved toward his neck, "_I think you got something on your back~_"

The boy made this deep, hateful sound like he was about to take a chainsaw to that foot.

Lynn just grinned as wide as she pleased as her toes slipped up and over his hair...

And slipped right down the front of his face.

The boy sputtered and slapped her foot away.

And in that split second where his attention was drawn away from his boss fight, his character was literally torn in half.

Lynn just laughed.

"Wow, you suck at this game, Lame-O!"

Lincoln just dropped the controller, clenching his fists, snarling.

His sister was laughing so hard, clutching her sides, doubling over and rolling on top the couch.

He jumped at her, and she screamed.

"Hey! No! What are you doing!? No-n-not there, ahahaha-ah! _Linc!_"

She squealed as his fingers went under her arms and started tickling her till she couldn't stop shrieking.

He was bearing down on her, still fuming and relentless in his assault on her tickle spots.

Lynn kicked at him, and he just grabbed her feet. Both of them. He trapped her ankles under one arm, and hovered a hand above her soles.

"L-Linc, what are you- no. No, don't you dare!"

He cocked an eyebrow as he dove right in, tickling both of her feet, and holding on tight as she bucked and kicked and screamed with laughter.

She lost balance and literally fell off into the ground; Lincoln came tumbling right after her.

A panting mess, Lynn laid there on her back.

Before she could react, he was straddling her.

She looked up into his eyes, still breathless from laughter, and just smiled at him.

"Soooo, wanna play with me now?"

Lincoln shook his head.

"Nope, but you can leave now."

She waited for him to get off her and start toward the couch before she jumped up, ran up to him, grabbed his face-

"Lynn, what are you-"

And she licked him from jaw to temple.

"-EWWW, God! What is wrong with you!?"

Lynn laughed as she ran to the front door; her heart was pumping so fast now. She turned to look at him, and eeped as her brother was already on top of her. She tried opening the door, but he slammed her into it; holding her tight against it.

Trapped like a mouse.

"_I'm gonna whip your ass if you don't stop,_" he whispered so mom wouldn't hear.

Lynn smirked at him, her eyes lidded, and one brow cocked.

"_I'd like to see you try, Lincoln~_"

She noticed him lean toward one side, and she took that chance to slip her foot between his and kick his other leg out from under him.

He toppled backward, letting her go-

And Lynn was out the front door and off!

She ran to the road, and spun around, and _yesss_ he was so freaking pissed off at her she could see the red in his eyes.

She laughed as she ran down the sidewalk.

"Catch me if you can, nerd!"

Lincoln just growled as he reached DEEP inside for some extra umph.

She got too cocky and sure of herself... or maybe she secretly wanted to get caught...

Either way, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and one second later they were on the ground, rolling into piles of dirt, grass, and leaves.

He planned to have her pinned under him, where he was gonna slowly torture her until she peed herself from laughter.

But once the final roll happened, she was left sitting on his chest.

"Mph," he groaned, trying to move his hands but they were trapped under his body, "Get your- fat butt off me."

Lynn smiled great big as she wiggled her lean glutes over his ribs, making him gasp and groan.

"Make me~"

He squirmed under her, but it was futile.

He wasn't limber enough to kick her head, and his arms were useless.

Lynn put her hands on his chest, then his arms. Her fingers tip toed up to his shoulders, then his neck.

He gasped as she lightly tickled him.

Her fingers moved up to his hair, where she started toying with his cowlick.

He grunted as she shifted around. Seriously, her fat caboose was like something Ace Savvy would have to fight for the good of the world.

Lynn leaned down closer to him.

"_Play a game with me, Lincoln._"

He glared at her smiling face.

"No."

"_You made me do this, Lincoln_," she spoke in a whisper as she put her hands on the ground and leaned further down.

"What are you gonna do?"

He gasped as her knee prodded a rib as she moved to straddle him.

Lynn was draped over his chest now, her mouth an inch from his.

She poked her pink tongue out.

"No, Lynn, don't-"

She started her attack by touching her tongue to his chin, and then she jerked it up, catching his open mouth and his nose.

"EWW, gross, Lynn! Bleugh, you got my mouth!"

She laughed as he gagged.

"_What's wrong, Linc? You don't like getting a kiss from your sister?_"

He growled at her.

"You licked me!"

Lynn chuckled, then replied softer than before.

"So? A lick is still a kiss with a tongue. Same thing."

Why was she trying to argue over this? It was still freaking disgusting!

"Just get off me, Lynn, I'm done playing."

Lynn poked his nose.

"Nuh uh, if you don't play with me, then I'll kiss you... for real this time."

Lincoln glared at her.

"Gross. No."

She grabbed his face with her hands and held him still.

"Last chance, Linc. Play with me or I'll kiss you."

His eyes were unwavering in their annoyance, whilst hers were still glimmering with mirth.

"Fuck off."

She grinned as she brought her lips in and swallowed his "Eww!" with her mouth.

Lincoln fought under her, glaring at her with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Lynn's eyes closed and she nearly hummed as she let the kiss go on and on.

She pulled back, and gasped for air.

"W-wow," she gave him a teasing smile again, "Wanna play now?"

Before he could even say "no" her lips were already back on his, but this time was much worse than before.

Her tongue poked into his mouth, and he let it wiggle inside, and _eww_ she was licking him everywhere.

Eugh.

_Why are older sisters so gross?_ he thought to himself as his body relaxed and his mouth started moving with hers.

This time when she pulled back, they were both panting and flushed.

Lynn laid down on top his chest and listened to his heart race.

"Hey, Linc?"

He groaned.

"Wanna play a game inside instead? ...maybe up in my room?"

She turned her eyes onto his.

They were glimmering.

He looked down at her pink lips.

"S-sure."

Lynn beamed.

Finally!

As she helped him up, she started practically bouncing back home in her excitement.

"Hey, Linc, I'm your favorite sister, right?" she blew a kiss at him, trying extra hard to be cute and enticing.

Lincoln deadpanned.

Seriously? After today?

"You're pushing it, Lynn."

Before they entered their house, she casually pushed him against the door and pressed herself into him.

"You're right," her breathy voice puffed over his lips.

"I can't help being a little pushy sometimes," her fingers curled around his neck, skimmed through his hair.

"_If it gets me what I want, Lincoln~_"

She tilted her head and claimed his lips again, and his arms circled around her waist; both moaned as they savored this final kiss before they had to part ways.

"I'll see you in my room?" she asked him, tugging on his cowlick.

"Sure," he pecked her lips before stepping into the doorway, winking at her, "After I finish my game."

Now, Lynn growled and fumed.

"Not funny, Linc-"

He walked off, ignoring her.

"Lincoln!"

UGH! Why were brothers so annoying!?

* * *

A few weeks passed in relative quiet and peace; or as much as could be found at one very loud house on 1216 Franklin Avenue.

In that time, Lynn thought a little bit about what had happened.

She quite liked spending time with her favorite brother.

He gave her attention like no one else did. Plus, he was around all the time, and he was super understanding (even if he was a mushy Lame-O).

So, already he was a preferred partner over Margo - who couldn't be around all the time - and virtually any of her sisters.

She sat down on her bed and idly bounced a soccer ball on her foot.

Up, down, up down.

Lucy was sitting cross-legged on her bed, just staring. Waiting. Reading. Sighing.

"What are you doing?" came her gravelly monotone voice.

Lynn let the ball drop to the floor, where it rolled under her bed.

She flopped back onto her sheets, throwing her arms out and groaning.

"No one gets me like Lincoln does. I mean," she looked at her sister for a second, "You get me, yeah, but you're not athletic."

Lucy nodded, getting out her book of poems and holding out her hand.

Fangs casually swooped down, dropping an inked quill into her hand, before flying back up to the ceiling fixture.

Lynn shivered as its beady little eyes gazed down at her from above.

"Tell me more, Lynn."

Lynn sighed and started, her mind filling with memories and emotions.

"He can actually keep up with me when he wants to. He's fun, he's energetic... um..."

She rolled onto her side and put her chin on her hands.

"He's also smart and has a good idea every once in awhile."

She sat up, sighing and holding her knees; looking down at the floor.

"But he's not always into doing stuff with me. I just want to play around with him, but he'd rather do stupid stuff like shooting aliens and dressing up like rainbow colored superheroes and other boring stuff."

Lucy paused, "Lynn... what are you even worrying about?"

Lynn looked at her before throwing her hands up and groaning.

"I want him to play with _me!_"

She got up and started tromping around the room.

"I want him to go on walks with me to the park, ride bikes together, play ball..."

She grabbed a baseball bat, slid her feet into position, stared at an invisible pitcher, and pretended to hit some home runs.

"I want to take him out to games and have chili dog eating contests!"

She laid her bat in the corner and grabbed a set of barbells, leaning against the wall and pumping some iron.

"I just... I really want to do stuff with him! But he's always busy nowadays. I don't get it..."

Lynn got rid of her barbells and started pacing the floor.

"Does he not like me?" she asked herself, "We were always so close..."

She turned her eyes on Lucy, big, round, almost watery...

"What can I do?"

Lucy hummed as she put her hand out.

Fangs swooped down, latching onto her finger and dangling downward.

She casually petted her best friend as she looked at her sister.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ok, Luce... you're talking to _me._ I'm not good at talking about my feelings."

"Well... you did pretty good talking to me just now. What's different?"

Lynn instantly opened her mouth to reply, but then clamped it shut.

Lincoln.

He's why it was different.

For some reason she really needed things to work out. She needed their mutual connection to remain strong... to get even stronger than ever before...

Lucy sighed at her sister's silence.

"Ok, since you can't talk to him about it, then have you tried showing him how you feel?"

Lynn leaned against the wall and lifted her head up. Just staring at the ceiling, she hummed.

"I've tried getting him to do stuff with me, but it's gotten to the point where I have to pester him until he's frustrated and then chases me..."

"Lynn, have you tried doing something he would like doing?"

The older girl groaned.

"Luce, I'm sooo not gonna put on some sparkly tights and pretend to fly and shit."

The younger girl sighed.

"What if you took him to the comic book store, or to the arcade?"

Lynn grabbed her face, pulling her cheeks down with a major groan.

"Snoresville!"

"What about laser tag?"

Lynn was about to knock that one off, too, but paused.

She thought to herself for a moment.

"I could get some good cardio running around..."

Lucy nodded.

Lynn grinned before running up to her sister.

"Not the hair-" Lucy started.

Lynn threw her arm around her sister and then proceeded to run her knuckles over Lucy's scalp.

"Thanks, sis, you're the best!"

Lucy just sat there, her hair messy now and her clothes wrinkled.

"Sigh."

* * *

"Linc! Hey, Lincoln!"

The boy groaned as he burrowed himself deeper into his comic.

Lynn burst into his room with a grin on her face.

She stared at her brother, in his undies and socks with some sterile gloves on so he wouldn't infect his comics or whatever.

She bounced over to his bed and grabbed a leg, tugging on him.

"Come on! We're gonna play laser tag! Get dressed!"

She was pulling him off the bed, and he wouldn't have that.

"Hey, get off!"

He kicked at her, and she let go.

"Let me finish my comic, then we can go."

Lynn opened her mouth to tell him to come _now_, but then she remembered Lucy's advice and she stopped.

"Ok, that's fair," she spoke easily.

Lincoln stared at her.

"That was awfully easy... are you up to something?"

Lynn smiled and sat down on his bed.

"Nah, I'm just gonna wait around till you finish."

He quirked an eyebrow, but relented and leaned back to resume perusing his limited edition comic book.

Lynn hummed for a bit, looked at his lean legs for a bit, twiddled her thumbs, looked at his abs, kicked her feet back and forth.

She ended up deciding to lay down like he was, and then crawled around to his side.

The brunette scooted up next to him, laying her head on his pillow to get a view of his comic.

"So, what's going on?"

Lincoln was smiling as his eyes scanned over the page.

"Oh, you'll love this! The Card Shark just put Ace Savvy in a steel cage and he's giving a big monologue, finally revealing why he became a villain in the first place. He's about to dip Ace into a vat of boiling acid, but-"

He paused and looked at Lynn's smiling face.

"Since when do _you_ care about what happens in comics?"

She felt her cheeks start to burn, and her heart fluttered for a second, but she soldiered on.

"I just want to spend time with you, bro."

Lincoln watched as her eyes turned down to the comic book. He watched her a few seconds longer before looking back as well.

"So, how did Ace get trapped anyway?" Lynn quietly asked.

Lincoln hummed, already flipping back to the first page without a single hesitation.

"You see, One-Eyed Jack has been missing for two issues now, and Ace got a lead that led him to an abandoned warehouse down at the docks, where he-"

Lynn listened to him talk, and moved her head to a comfier place on his arm. She slipped a hand over his waist and cuddled him.

Yeah, it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world to listen to, but she loved hearing the passion in his voice. And she really liked slowing down for a few moments to just hold him.

Her brother was really quite warm, she realized, as she nuzzled her face into his collarbone.

* * *

They had their tickets bought and their gear was strapped on.

Brother and sister were pushed into the fray, immediately running off to the right.

"Stay close, Linc," Lynn called over her shoulder as she ran through the smoky fog to a small room.

She held her pistol grip in both hands, raised and already aimed, as she stepped into the room.

"Clear."

Lincoln came in behind her, slamming his back against the wall.

Lynn looked through the door.

"It's quiet..." her eyes squinted, "_Too quiet_."

Lincoln was steadying his breath as he re-gripped his pistol.

Lynn looked over at her brother.

He wasn't smiling, but his cheeks were glowing. He looked... content.

It made her smile.

Then, she saw something move from the corner of her eye, and she turned to face it.

"Get ready, Linc, I think we've got company."

He nodded and crouched down, ready to go low as she went high.

She scanned the fog until she saw a pair of blue lights in the distance.

"Take the shot, Lincoln," she told him as she held her own breath, steadying her finger over the trigger.

Like a soldier, he pivoted toward the opening, dropping on one knee and aiming down the sights.

He fired away, and less than a half-second later Lynn followed.

They hurriedly hid back inside the room to keep anyone from seeing their lights, but they snickered as they heard Luna and Sam bickering in the distance.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?"

"What! At least I didn't shoot you this time!"

The two growled and tromped back to the starting base, and Lincoln and Lynn just slid down their wall, side by side, in a fit of giggles.

Their legs were touching as they sat down together.

Lynn turned to look at him, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, hold on, Lincoln, your gear is-"

Her hand reached out for a loose strap right as his own hand was lifting up.

Their hands collided and clasped together.

"...loose."

Lynn's cheeks blushed as her fingers twitched and then closed around his.

Lincoln's mouth parted as his own fingers closed around hers.

They were looking at their locked hands, and then turned to look at each other's eyes.

Then, Lynn put a leg over his lap and faced him.

"Lincoln..." she breathed.

Suddenly, both were remembering the kisses they shared only a few weeks ago.

Lincoln touched her cheek, bringing her closer.

Lynn moved onto his lap, placing her bony knees beside his thighs. She settled onto him and leaned closer.

Their hands were still clasped; his free hand was bringing her face closer to his; her free hand was on his chest, stroking him through his shirt... sliding up to his neck, latching onto his shoulder for balance.

Lynn wet her lips as her eyes fell deeper into his.

"Lincoln, do you want to... play with me?"

He nodded, breathing hotly against her cheeks.

Lynn tilted her head slowly.

"Good, I..." she gasped.

It was getting really hot in that tiny room.

"I want to play with you, too~"

She pushed her head closer, brushing her nose against his before finally planting her lips on his mouth. She moaned and squeezed her thighs around him.

Their hands were shaking from how tightly they were being held.

Lincoln's hand moved around to her shoulder. He pulled her closer, groaning as her chest pressed against his.

Lynn grinned in the kiss as she wiggled a bit in his lap. She simply couldn't contain her excitement!

Her tongue poked into his mouth, and this time her brother greedily accepted it.

_Ahhh, Lincoln must have been thinking about it, too!_

He really wanted her!

They pulled apart to suck in some oxygen, and then slammed their lips back together.

Their tongues danced together as their sweaty bodies began to stick to each other.

Her ponytail was getting slick from laying on his wet skin. Their clasped palms were squishing from the perspiration.

And then the worst possible thing that could happen... happened.

Lynn pulled off his lips and wiggled her crotch.

She looked down.

Wiggle~

Then, looked at him with a deep blush.

Lincoln looked to the side to hide from her eyes.

"L-Lincoln, did you-"

But neither could deny it. Her crotch was propped up on his erection. And her wiggling was only making things worse for them both.

Lynn got off her brother and sat down beside him, looking away.

Their sweaty hands parted.

"_W-wow..._" she whispered, "_I-I can't believe you'd do that..._"

She looked at his red face; her own was on fire as well. Her eyes naturally descended to his groin, and yeah... those jeans were a little tight down there.

A small smile graced her cheeks as she moved closer to him, brushing his leg with her fingers.

"_Y-you're a perv, Lincoln,_" she breathed, getting closer to him.

He looked at her, his face miserable and teary. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized she was actually smiling.

She got onto her knees and grabbed his hand, bringing it closer to her body.

He watched as she moved his palm until it was hovering over her chest.

What was she-

"_Do you want to keep playing with me?_"

Already tilting her head and moving in for another kiss... Really hoping for the right answer.

He answered by pressing his lips to hers, and Lynn responded in kind by holding his hand against her breast.

Something so soft and gentle... a perfect handful for him... Something he didn't expect to find on his sister's body.

Lynn moaned through the kiss as she squeezed his hand, giving him the cue to actually play with her chest instead of being a benchwarmer.

Lincoln didn't move his hand much, but he cupped her and squeezed her and brushed his fingers around her mound. He felt something hard pop up and he rubbed his palm over it.

When he did that, Lynn shook against him, gasping into his mouth before deepening their kiss.

He figured she must have liked it since she was making those excited noises, so he adjusted his grip until his fingers were pressing on her peak. He began rubbing her, slow and then fast, and Lynn was quaking against him.

"_L-Lincoln, I..._"

She could barely breathe, she-

"What the hell are you two doing!?" yelled a security guard, brandishing a nightclub.

The two siblings pulled apart and ran for it; darting around like bees racing back to their hive.

As they passed a group of teenagers, one recognized her, and she hurriedly pushed Lincoln in another direction so that they wouldn't see the obvious spit and lip marks all over her own brother's face.

Ten minutes later, the two had snuck outside. They were breathing heavily and still a bit flushed.

Their hands on their knees, Lynn and Lincoln looked up at each other. Both were grinning.

"Wow, I can't wait to play with you again, Lynn," her brother said sincerely.

Her heart skipped as she registered everything that one sentence could possibly mean.

"I can't wait either."

Lynn couldn't possibly smile any wider.


	2. I'm a Woman Now!

**Author's Notes:**

I've been wanting to come back to this because Lynn was so much fun to write. She's such an energetic ball of mischief and affection that I honestly don't know what's gonna happen next. I have a vague idea for the next chapter, but at the very least I can guarantee that it'll be fun and at the speed of Lynn!

I've been meaning to use this song with a romantic Lynncoln scene since last Summer. I finally did it. It's not how I originally imagined it, but it was still amazing. I think it's the best Lynncoln scene I've written yet. Let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019); _Kiss Me _by Sixpence None The Richer (1997)

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm a Woman Now!

For the past two weeks, Lynn had been acting strangely.

She complained about aches and pains. She was nearly inconsolable; forcing herself to train just as hard, then coming in and devouring a whole tub of ice cream with many weary groans.

The slightest misstep had her biting off her siblings' heads.

Then, came Lincoln's turn.

He was sleeping in on a lazy Saturday morning.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. The birds were chirping. The sunlight drifted through his circle window.

He was smiling as he dreamed that he was saving the day, riding atop one of his giant older sisters, laying some serious smackdown on bad guys.

"_Agent Gigant_," a voice spoke in his dream, "_It's time to-_"

"-WAKE UP, LINCOLN! HEYAH!"

Lynn kicked his door open with a grin.

The white haired boy curled in on himself, trying to hold onto his dream, clutching at Leni's giant green dress with all his might!

Then, Lynn, laughing in expectant enjoyment, leaped right onto his bed! Landing on him, making him groan, she planted her hands and knees around him.

He was trapped; his eyes opened and blinked up at her goofy face.

"I-it's Satur-" he yawned, "-turday morning, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Lynn had him caged in as she pressed down on his blankets.

"It finally happened!"

Lincoln blinked.

"What happened?"

She leaned up on her knees, staring down at him from above. She lifted her hand, and revealed that she was carrying something.

His bleary eyes blinked again, still fuzzy from the dream Lynn destroyed when she viciously attacked him.

Lynn pushed it into his face, and the boy started writhing and flinging his arms to get her off.

She cackled madly as she rode him like a mechanical bull. She grabbed his blanket and gave a loud, "Yeehaw!" as he bucked her.

His yells were muffled as her... whatever it was... was crammed in his mouth. He was noticing a strange taste from it, and he wanted it gone.

He finally got enough leverage to throw her off with his legs.

Lynn squealed as she fell onto the floor; rolling onto her back and laughing wildly.

Lincoln growled as he sat up. He flung the blankets away and readied himself to jump onto her and get some revenge-

And then, he froze solid when he saw the red-splotched panties in his lap.

"What the-"

Lynn bounced up in an instant, putting her hands on his ankles and leaning waaay over toward him, looking into his shocked face so cutely, innocently.

"I finally got my period, Lincoln! I'm finally a woman!"

He sighed and reached over for a fresh non-latex glove, slipped it on, and grabbed her ruined panties.

"That's nice, Lynn," he deadpanned, walking over to his trash can and carelessly dropping the offensive garment in the bottom.

Lynn whimpered, her shoulders drooping and her eyes getting all watery.

"B-but, Lincoln-"

He pointed at his door and tapped his foot.

"Out."

Lynn whined pitifully, brushing against his side, trying to appeal to his brotherly instinct to make her un-sad.

"Today, please and thank you," the boy told her, not relenting for one second.

Lynn sighed in frustration, throwing her head up, her knees sagging for a moment.

"Ughhhhh, fine."

She went to the door and squinted her eyes at him.

"You're still gonna play with me later, Stinkoln."

Right before she left, she blew him a kiss; giving her butt a little wiggle as the door shut behind her.

A tantalizing image that would surely burn in his mind until they "played" later on.

Lincoln felt his body begin to stir as she toned butt slipped away from his sight.

It certainly helped that she was wearing one of his old t-shirts-

Wait a second.

He went over to the trash can and - very carefully - extracted the panties and examined them from a much safer distance.

His cheeks burned and his heart picked up speed as he realized this was fresh. It just happened. That meant...

He looked at his door.

He looked at the floor and, sure enough, there was a drop of red waiting for him.

"LYNN! Get back here and clean this up!"

He heard her laughing loudly as she slammed her door, presumably to get ready for their activity that day.

The boy groaned as he dropped her panties back in the bin. He sat down on his chair and sighed.

Why were sisters so hot and so gross at the same time?

_Ugh._

* * *

Every day since that morning, Lynn reminded him of her special event.

When Lincoln was in the batting cage, practicing how to hold a bat for the best swing, Lynn stepped behind him and put her arms around him.

She whispered into his ear as she adjusted his grip.

"_I'm a woman now, Linc. How does that make you feel?_"

The boy gulped as his palms started getting sweaty, his heart started beating faster.

"_Your bat's pretty hard, isn't it?_"

He knew she wasn't talking about the one in his hand... and yeah... it was really hard.

A few days later they were rolling around in the dirt out back. She'd reverted back to her frustrating tactics again and had taken one of his action figures, taunting him to chase after her and get it.

He saw her ponytail swishing behind her like a flag.

Somewhere between the driveway and the backyard, he'd jumped and grabbed her from behind; pushing both of them forward into a muddy puddle.

Lynn laughed as he immediately put her in a hold. But, then, they both felt how his hard dick was pressing into her butt, and the girl gave him a nice, pleasurable wiggle.

She turned her head to the side, looking at him over the shoulder as he body was pinned to the wet ground.

"Are you taking advantage of my womanliness already, Lincoln?"

The boy nearly choked as he realized what she meant. He rolled off, grabbed his toy, and ran for it; leaving a giggling, blushing Lynn in the backyard.

She was all muddy and wet. Very, very wet...

Nearly two weeks after she had her first period, Lincoln was nearly to the breaking point.

Lynn kept sneaking up on him; probably taking lessons from Lucy to pull it off.

She'd throw her arms around his neck, press her body into his back. She lick his ear lobe, kiss his neck, whisper to him.

"_You know, bro, if we have sex now we'd have to use protection._"

Then, she'd just leave him, disappearing just as quickly as she'd appeared.

And Lincoln would groan and head to his bedroom, where his trash can was steadily collecting a mountain of used napkins.

* * *

It was a brisk evening as Lynn and Lincoln walked down a sidewalk.

Her hand kept bumping into his. Lincoln suspected it was intentional. Especially, when he'd look at her face and she'd hurry to turn her blushing cheeks off to the side.

He smiled and bumped her hand with his a few times.

She looked at him; both of their eyes meeting.

Her fingers bumped his; his bumped hers.

One of her fingers looped around his, trapping him.

Ha! Gotcha! her finger told his hand.

Two can play that game! his hand seemed to say as it slipped around hers, clasping her whole hand in his.

Lynn's breath caught, her eyes grew wide.

She looked down at the ground quickly, hiding her embarrassment.

Lincoln gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know it was ok.

Lynn bit her lip and squeezed his hand, too.

As they came up on the city park, the two passed a woman listening to a song playing through her phone.

"_Kiss me~_"

Lincoln lead his blushing sister to the fountain in the center of the park.

"_Out of the bearded barley; nightly~_"

Lynn looked up shyly as he took both of her hands in his.

"Dance with me, Lynn," he asked her, tugging on her wrists.

Her heart nearly burst. She looked around. People were watching them be... be mushy...

"_Beside the green, green grass._"

Lynn took a breath... and then, she nodded.

"_Swing, swing~_"

Lincoln took the first step, moving to the left. And Lynn followed him, as the two slow danced in a circle.

"_Swing the spinning step._"

He released one of her hands to hold her back, right above her hip.

Lynn's hand awkwardly hung there in the air before resting on his shoulder, squeezing him for guidance.

"_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._"

Their eyes locked as they spun beside that fountain; as the world fell around them until it was just him and her, Lincoln and Lynn, dancing.

"_Oh, kiss me~_"

Lynn's hand slipped up his neck, her steps grew more confident.

"_Beneath the milky twilight; lead me-_"

Lincoln took her hand and spun her in a circle, watching with a mixture of pride and affection as Lynn let herself go and smiled unashamedly as he led her in their dance.

"_Out on the moonlit floor._"

Lynn leaned into him, laying her head in the crook of his, humming.

Lincoln put both hands on her waist and danced with her slowly, gently, gradually decreasing their movement until the whole world became still.

"_Lift your open hand._"

Lincoln's fingers found her chin and lifted her face to his.

Lynn's eyes sparkled under the fading light as the sunset found them in each other's arms.

"_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance; silver moon's sparkling..._"

Lincoln closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Lynn's ears were fluttering to and fro, gazing all over his face. Then, they closed and she slipped her arms around his neck as she leant into him.

"_So kiss me~_"

Lynn's hands clenched, her nails pressing into his shirt.

Lincoln's fingers slipping up and down her back.

Her feet touched his, lifting on his to raise her height another inch.

Their lips moved together.

They pulled apart, laying their foreheads together, clinging to each other.

Lincoln looked into his sister's eyes. He smiled.

"Lynn?"

She was blushing like crazy, and her smile covered her whole face.

"Yeah?"

He wiggled his toes, lifting her foot up and down.

"I'm happy you're a woman now, but..."

Her eyes twitched. She tilted her face closer, searching deeply into his eyes, demanding an answer.

"But?"

Lincoln's cheeks tinged pink.

"But... I'd be happier if... you were my girlfriend, too."

Lynn's heart froze solid. Her breathing stopped. She probably screamed, too.

All she knew was that it was finally too much for her to handle.

And the next second, she pushed Lincoln into the fountain.

Lynn gasped and leaned over the fountain wall, staring down at her soaking wet brother.

"Are you ok, Lincoln? I didn't mean to- _Eep!_"

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in, dunking her under the water.

Her head broke the water, gasping and yelling, "Linc!"

She laughed as he straddled her and leaned down, muffling her laughter with a wet kiss.

Lincoln peppered her jaw with love pecks as Lynn lay beneath him in the chilly water.

"So, Lynn," he paused long enough to lick her neck, making her shiver.

"Would that make you happy, too?"

Lynn arched her back into him, she squirmed under his thighs. Her hands went to his shoulders.

Her body was beginning to shake, so Lincoln relented and helped her out of the fountain.

The two stood there in the middle of the park, soaked to the bone with smiles on their faces.

Lynn leaned toward him with her hands clasped behind her back; trying to pull off that cute pose again that failed her last time.

"Why don't you convince me with a game~?"

She batted her eyelashes at him, her smile so infectious he reached a hand out to grasp her cheek.

His thumb brushed over her freckles.

He leaned in, pressing his lips on her nose.

"What game do you want to play?"

She tilted her head to kiss his cheek.

"First one to the house gets to pick anything they want, and the loser can't tell them no. Deal?"

Lincoln gulped at how dangerous her eyes looked, promising so much mischief.

"You're on."

He started to get into running position, but Lynn put her hand up and tsked.

"You can't run home in those clothes, Lame-O. You'll get chafed in some-" her eyes drifted down to his groin, "-not so fun places."

Lincoln stood back up.

"Well, then what now?"

Lynn just smiled and turned around.

"You're a smart boy, Lincoln Loud, you'll think of something~"

Her hands cross over her stomach and grabbed her soggy shirt and peeled it from her skin, slipping it over her head and tossing it under a bush.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him staring intently at her. Then, she looked down... and her eyebrows quirked upward.

"Your friend is doing it again, Stinkoln."

She bent waaay forward, looking at his face from between her legs as she pulled her shorts and panties, together, down her legs.

"Does he like what you're seeing?"

When Lynn righted herself, she was only wearing her shoes and her ponytail tie.

Lincoln gulped as he looked at her from head to toe, and back again, then a second time... a third time...

"Y-you're beautiful, Lynn..."

It was the first time he'd seen her body like this, uncovered and vulnerable, since they were kids.

Lynn's face burned, but her smile couldn't possibly get any bigger.

She did a little spin for him, giving him a full 360 degree view of his soon-to-be-girlfriend...

The brunette blushed even hotter.

Lincoln gulped, and then his hands were stripping his clothes away.

Lynn watched closely as his dick sprung free from his boxers. Her body grew warmer, her hands twitched...

"Y-you... you look great, too, Linc."

The two were still wet and the evening wind was making them shiver again.

Side by side, they got into position. Lynn counted them down. Both were feeling their hearts race wildly as the stepped off the ground and sprinted, completely naked, back home.

Lynn darted forward like a cheetah, leaving Lincoln in the dust.

Lincoln didn't even try to catch up, but instead took his time and admired the view.

His sister's body was lean and chiseled, but her ass was still perky and it jiggled with every single step she took.

They were almost caught a few times, but they'd always manage to find a bush to squeeze into. Wrapping their arms around each other and hugging to save space, the two would keep quiet and gaze fondly at each other's nakedness.

The older girl made it first, throwing her hands up and giving herself a "W_ooo!_" before turning to her brother with a saucy smirk.

"Sucks to be the mayor of losertown, doesn't it?"

Lincoln wasn't too mad, of course, cause her boobs looked amazing when she was doing her goofy victory dances.

Lynn led them to the backdoor. She got onto her hands and knees and started pushing herself through the doggy door.

Then, with a little yelp, she got stuck.

"_Lincoln,_" she urgently whispered, "_Push me the rest of the way in._"

Her brother knelt down, straddling her legs.

Her skin felt soft and still a little wet to the touch; as his fingers rubbed her thighs.

Lynn moaned as he got carried away feeling her lean muscles and gentle curves.

Then, he slid his hands down to her knees and gripped her tightly and pushed forward.

Lynn put her hands on the door and pushed, too, with a groan.

Outside, Lincoln thrust forward, using how whole weight to push her through the door.

She barely moved an inch.

Before Lynn was ready, her brother pulled back to the start and slammed into her, rocking her body into the doorway. The sudden thrust made her gasp; her fingers scraped the door.

His knees caged her in. She could feel his dick touching her leg as he lifted her thighs up for more leverage.

She was beginning to go crazy with heat.

Lincoln closed his eyes and started pumping into her; very slowly gaining ground with each thrust.

Her hips were disappearing inside, and with one final thrust, they popped through the doggy door.

Lynn wiggles her legs out of his hands. Her foot brushed his cock as she slid inside.

Lincoln moaned as he felt it.

Lynn opened the door and let her brother inside.

The two stood in the kitchen and started giggling.

Then Lincoln's hand circled her waist. Lynn's fingers thread through his hair above the neck.

He put a leg between hers and tilted his head. She put a hand on his cheek and guided him to her lips.

They held each other closely as their kiss went on and on.

Both moaned as he felt her wet heat on his thigh, and she his hard length slide against her belly.

When they pulled apart, their cheeks were flushed, their eyes were hazy.

"_I don't want this night to end,_" Lynn surprised herself by saying.

Lincoln stroked her ponytail down her shoulder, over her breast.

"_Me neither._"

One of his hands slipped down her back, gliding over her ass to cup her cheek.

"_Maybe you'll get into a fight with Lucy again_..."

Lynn bit her lip as she slipped from his grasp.

"_If you keep holding me like this, I just might snap_..."

Lincoln followed his sister; both of them walking up the stairs side by side. Their hands bumped into each other as they climbed to the top.

"_Sooo... you never answered me earlier,_" Lincoln started.

Lynn's face was blushing again. She couldn't breathe.

"W-well goodnight, bro, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She froze to the ground as Lincoln leaned forward and kissed her cheek. His hand rubbed her arm.

"Think about it. You don't have to tell me now."

Lynn watched him go to his room, her eyes admiring his own perky butt. And when his door shut behind him, she skipped inside her own room and hopped over to her bed.

She slithered under her covers butt naked, placed a hand on her warm cheek, and giggled to herself.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face; blissfully unaware that her sister was watching her from the vent overhead.

"_Sigh... oh Lynn..._"

* * *

**Ending Note:**

I put in a reference in the opening scene to a story, _Gigant_ by The Siege Peril. You should totes check his stuff out. _Aces Wild_ is amazing, and the story I referenced is incredibly cute.


	3. All of the Above

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter wraps up all the "drama" I could muster in this silly fic. At the very least, there will be one more chapter... unless I can spin another drama arc about Lynn getting cold feet with sex. Input on this would be appreciated. The next few things I plan to work on are a Lynnka oneshot I started last summer, and another pair of updates (_Literally Normal _and _Two For One Special_) next weekend. I hope you guys enjoy~

I'm glad you guys liked "seeing" them streak butt naked, haha! That's been one of my favorite things to write (imagine) in a long time.

Anon789, I'm glad you enjoyed this, and especially the scenes and choices in this fic. Top 5 is certainly something I'm proud to have. Thank you, man. I took Lucy's route in a way I thought would fit with the overall mood in this story. I hope it works.

Siege, thanks for this, man. And I don't plan to stop. Not for a long time. Might need some breaks though. Heh.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 3: All of the Above

_Wew, ok, Lynn. Get your head in the game. You can do this._

The mousey brunette jogged in place, pumping herself up for the challenge that laid ahead. She took deep breaths.

_Wew, come on, you can do this. You can do this. You're Lynn Loud!_

She jumped in the air and kicked an imaginary ball straight into the soccer goal.

"Heyah!"

Lori suddenly opened her bedroom door, and stared at her younger sister. She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Lynn froze in place. Her eyes going big, her heart racing a million times faster, she choked on what she was going to say.

_Oh crap._

Lori tapped her foot.

"Well?"

Lynn opened her mouth and blabbed the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I have a f-friend that needs some boy advice and, um..."

Her shoulders moved up to her ears as she stood in front of Lori.

The older blonde stared at her, and then her eyes started glowing, and her smile looked painfully wide.

"GIRLS! MANDATORY SISTER MEETING!"

She grabbed Lynn by the arm and yanked her into the room. Leni was laying on her bed, filing her nails, but paused when she saw Lori wrangling their younger, sporty sister.

"Hiiii, Lean!"

Lynn grumbled as Lori finally stopped trying to pull her arm out of her socket.

"It's Lynn."

Leni just smiled great big and patted her bed, signaling Lynn to come sit right beside her.

"So, why did you yell, Lori?" She gasped, "Did you break a nail!?"

Lori stared at the two sisters, her smile growing so wide she could barely talk.

"It's finally happening!"

Leni turned to Lynn, then to Lori. Then, to Lynn, and her smile started growing.

"Really!?"

Lori nodded, "Literally!"

Lynn stared between them, unnerved by their predatory grins.

"Literally what, guys? Why are you smiling like-"

She was cut off by Leni squeeing a high pitched squee of delight, throwing her hands up.

Lori followed with her own girlish shriek.

Suddenly, Luna and Luan walked in, and paused when they saw what was going on.

Lynn took a breath and leaned toward her sensible sisters.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you two. You gotta-"

"LYNN HAS A CRUSH ON A BOY!"

"NO WAY, DUDE, SERIOUSLY!?"

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO _CRUSH_ YOUR SPIRIT, LYNN, BUT-"

They both started screaming, too.

Lynn rolled onto her side, grabbed a pillow, stuffed her ears, and groaned.

All of her remaining sisters took their turn screeching in joy as they heard the good news.

Even Lily, who crawled into Lynn's lap, put her hands on Lynn's chest, and babbled a long string of sage relationship advice guaranteed to work things out.

Lynn was now surrounded by nine sisters, and she was blushing like crazy.

"Come on, guys, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, this is literally a big deal," Lori spoke for the group, "Now, give us the deets."

The room grew quiet as Lynn was pinned down by nine excited sisters' gazes.

She gulped.

"W-what? I just need advice for my, uh, friend."

Luna leaned over and tapped her arm.

"Don't be shy, luv. We'll teach you how to give a dog a bone."

Luan giggled, "More like give him a _boner._ Hahaha, get it?"

Lola cringed as she left her spot beside Luan, "Yeah... you're weird," and walked over to Lynn.

"Right," she looked her sister up and down, "I can make even you look presentable for your date. Now, what does he like? Would he rather go with a Miss Universe or a first time pageant winner?"

Lynn's eyes were big as she tried leaning back.

"I uh, I-"

Suddenly Leni was right in front of her and slammed a puffy fabric makeup thingy right in Lynn's face.

"Fashion makeover!"

Lynn's veins were throbbing in her temple. She started growling.

Lisa tried pushing a vial into her hands.

"This is a special concoction of pheromones and aphrodisiacs, streetnamed, _Fatal Encounter._ One spritz of this and you'll be irresistible. Uh, I'd recommend starting a daily dose of oral contraception at least seven days before your date."

Leni gasped in outrage.

"Lisa! She doesn't want to kill him!"

Luan chimed in, hanging around her older blonde sister's neck.

"Well, I dunno, she might want to _knock him dead!_ Hahaha ge- Oh geez, Leni, don't cry."

Lynn put her hands up and glared at them all.

"Woah woah woah! This isn't about me! This is about my friend! I only wanted advice on what to tell her."

They all grinned evilly, and Lori especially couldn't shake her upbeat meddling in Lynn's affairs.

"Sure, Lynn~ So what does 'your friend' need help with?"

The brunette girl just blushed bright crimson as she stuttered.

"W-well, this boy, um, asked her to be his girlfriend. So... what does she do?"

Lori hummed, tapping her chin.

"Does she like him?"

Lynn's blush was spreading down her neck.

"M-maybe, yeah."

Lori leaned forward, putting her hands on the bed by Lynn's legs. She seemed so much like a motherly sister and a hungry predator; Lynn didn't know how to react to it.

"Then, yo- she should literally say yes!"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yep, you're totally gonna have him eating out of your hand."

"She," Lynn reminded her.

Lori grinned even wider.

_"She_ will literally have him eating out of her hand."

From there, things carried on as one would expect.

Leni got out some watermelon flavored lip gloss and prepped her lips for some smooching lessons.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lynn asked, leaning back on the bed.

Leni straddled her, pushing her down flat on the bed.

"I'm gonna teach you how to kiss a boy!"

Lynn was beginning to sweat as Leni's lips came closer and closer...

Suddenly, Lori grabbed her blonde sister and pulled her off.

"Bad Leni, we don't kiss our siblings. That's wrong."

"But Lori!" Leni whined with a pout, "It wasn't wrong when you taught me how to-mmmph!"

She glared at Lori as the oldest blonde, blushing and stuttering, clasped her hand over Leni's mouth and politely told her to stop talking.

Leni gave up; instead rolling her eyes and letting Lori guide her to the corner. She sighed and watched from her naughty girl chair. _Pout._

It wasn't fair! She and Lori were kissing just minutes before Lynn was kicking outside the door! Ugh!

Lana took the opportunity to give her older sister some top tier advice while the teens were busy.

"What a boy likes more than anything else, Lynn, is seeing a girl that's not afraid to get dirty."

Lynn hummed, "Hey, that's actually-"

Lana unzipped her bibs and pulled Hops out of her underwear.

"Pull a frog out on your first date and he will for sure fall for you!"

She smiled great big while Lola rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and mouthing, _No, don't do that, it's terrible advice._

As things died down, Lori eventually got bored.

"Alright, twerps, everyone out. Meeting adjourned."

They all got up and started leaving. Even Leni, at least before Lori grabbed her and pulled her back in. As the door closed, Lynn couldn't help but catch their conversation.

"-can stay, Leni, we still need to talk."

"Oooh, let me get more lip gloss~"

Suddenly, Lynn was standing in the middle of the hallway. Alone, lost in her thoughts...

Her sisters tried, but whereas they excelled in heavy meddling, they didn't score big points on giving great advice en masse.

Lynn sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Now you sound like me."

The brunette jumped, her hair standing on end as she turned to her own bedroom doorway.

"Lucy!"

"Sigh. I wasn't even trying that time."

Lynn glared at her as she rubbed her arms, calming herself down as well as she could.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Luce."

The younger girl stepped aside.

"I know. Our sisters are too enthusiastic. Do... you still want someone to talk to?"

Lynn looked away, frowning. Sigh. She looked back and nodded.

And together they walked inside and set down on their respective beds.

The minutes passed by in complete silence.

Eventually Lynn grabbed a ball and started bouncing it on the wall. She knew Lucy was watching her, but she couldn't bring herself to confess her heart so soon after the recent onslaught of poorly executed but well intentioned sisterly intervention.

Lucy sighed, "Lynn..."

The ball kept bouncing.

"When are you going to talk to Lincoln about your feelings?"

The ball stopped.

Lynn's face burned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lynn, you know you can't hide anything from me."

The brunette stared at her bed, holding the ball in her hands. Rolling it, squeezing, tossing it onto the ground. She sighed.

"I'm not angry. We're still sisters, and I... Sigh. You know I have trouble expressing myself, but you know me unlike anyone else. I-" she looked away, then faced her again, "I want to help you, just like you help me."

She smiled faintly; barely noticeable to anyone not looking for it. But as Lynn looked at her sister, she saw the smile immediately. It gave her hope, gave her a reason to smile too.

"We both suck at mushy crap."

"Sigh. Zombies gorging on a human buffet are so much easier to talk about than love."

Lynn laughed, "Anything is easier."

She started laughing, and Lucy laughed too: monotone, with pauses, incredibly awkward. It was adorable enough that Lynn laughed even more.

Lynn sobered up pretty quick however.

"Yeah, sooo... You're right. Lincoln is the boy, a-and... Um, I'm the girl... So... what do I do?"

Lucy raised her hand, "Have you tried offering him your mortal soul?"

Lynn hummed, "No, but I stuck my foot in his mouth."

"Sigh. How did he react?"

Lynn snorted, "Oh man, you should have seen how pissed- uh, upset he was."

Lucy huffed, "Lynn, I might be eight but I'm mature enough to handle hearing curse words."

Lynn smirked as she stood up, stretching up, pushing her breasts out.

"Mhm, so wanna hear about when he touched my tits?"

She could see the pink blush suddenly blooming on Lucy's face, and the girl stuttered and looked at the ground.

"I-I... w-well, I... I'm still just eight after all..."

Lynn bounced over, sitting beside her sister, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know, and when you're finally as mature as me I'll tell you how it felt."

She winked, even as Lucy rolled her eyes and huffed again.

"What? Mature enough to kick a boy's teeth in instead of tell him how I feel?"

Lynn was blushing now.

"S-shut up."

"You know I'm right, Lynn," Lucy teased her. "But you still need to tell him how you feel."

Lynn groaned, falling back on Lucy's bed, throwing her arms out.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Just be honest. You obviously like him, so when you see him next just, you know, perform a soul binding ritual, sealing your eternal fates together in a sacred token of your mutual love."

Lynn just stared at her.

"Sigh. Or you could kiss him and tell him yes. That's an option, too. A boring option."

Lynn grinned, "Thanks for the advice, Luce."

"You're wel-_ahh_," she cried as Lynn pulled her down onto her and wrestled her into a sleeper hold.

"W-was tha-at-" she choked, "Really necessary?"

Lynn smiled even bigger as she adjusted her arms so she was hugging her instead.

"Yep. You know what I'm trying to say."

Lucy smiled, too.

"I do, and if I turn evil and resurrect an army of undead, you'd be the last person I sacrifice to the dark gods."

Lynn hugged her tighter.

"Aww, thank you."

She released her, chuckling as Lucy gasped for air.

"N-no problem."

"Right, so now I need to give Lincoln my answer. Here, Lucy, hold my ball."

The goth girl leaned up, her back creaking.

"What-"

The bouncy ball Lynn was playing with earlier suddenly ricocheted off her head with a dull thunk.

"Sigh."

* * *

They'd just got back from another evening jog down the streets. Lynn was doing stretches in the backyard. Lincoln was leaning against the house, panting and holding his knees for support.

"Come on," Lynn smirked, "It was only two miles."

Lincoln wheezed as he tried doing a few stretches himself.

"More like, too dang far, Lynn."

Lynn started walking toward him, swaying her hips. She was dressed in a red sports bra and matching shorts and sneakers. Her brother was dressed in shorts, a white tee he borrowed from her, and shoes.

"With some more exercise, maybe you won't tire out so easily."

Lincoln looked up as she was only a few feet away and still coming.

"Maybe if you didn't try to kill me, I wouldn't be, y'know, nearly dead."

She was standing in front of him now, grinning so cockily, just as she always did when he fought back.

"I think you whine too much."

Lincoln stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, well you smell."

Sadly, that was true.

"That's the smell of victory, Lincoln," she tsked, moving herself to lean on the wall beside him.

"Please take a bath tonight, and don't put it off for one of your rituals," he begged.

She knew why he did, too. Because as the weeks came and went, their bond kept growing stronger. And those times when they found themselves alone, or at least when no one was looking, they pushed their bond further than it was the day before.

Lynn grinned, figuring it was time to push things once more.

"I will if you join me~"

She winked at him, enjoying how he blushed and looked at her body for a second before staring at the ground.

And then, the mood turned.

He started to frown. Now Lynn was frowning, too. And that was a peculiarly shaped blade of grass between her feet...

"It's been a week, Lynn..."

"I know."

"Have... have you thought about it?"

"I have."

He looked up at her.

"And?"

Such a curious array of emotions ran across her face. She began sweating, and not from her jog. She was pink, and not from a healthy flush. Her shoulders raised up, trying to hide her face from him. Her fingers started tapping on her knees.

Lincoln saw her eyes clench shut, but he didn't speak. He knew she needed time.

Lynn thought to herself about everything her sisters said, especially Lucy. Her roomie gave the best advice ever. Now, all Lynn had to do was tell Lincoln exactly what she said to say, and he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand.

Taking a steadying breath, Lynn turned her eyes to lock onto his.

"Lincoln..."

Both were scared, but they couldn't leave.

"If... if something bad ever happened to me..."

Lincoln's eyes were searching hers; her own so close to tears.

"I need you to know that..."

_Here it is, Lynn. Tell him._

"I'd kill you last."

Lincoln blinked right as Lynn's eyes went big.

"Shit! No, I meant I'm gonna give you a dog- No, damn it, Luna, no one understands your music advice..."

She slammed her head back into the wall, and closed her eyes.

And fought back the tears.

The shot clock was done. She blew her final seconds to make the winning basket.

Lynn Loud was number one in everything except... the one thing that really counted.

And then, Lincoln started laughing.

Lynn turned and gaped at him.

The boy was bent over, laughing so hard he was shaking.

"L-Lincoln?"

He fell onto the grass, rolling around, chuckling like crazy.

Once Lynn realized he wasn't dying, she took in the whole situation.

And naturally, things led her to the most likely outcome. And she burned with embarrassment and anger.

"Are you laughing at me!?" she accused him.

Lincoln fought back his enjoyment, finally coming to rest on the grass. He stared up at his sister, smiling at her fury.

"You actually went to our sisters for advice? Is that what the meeting was about?"

Lynn's blush was slipping down her neck.

"M-maybe..."

He reached a hand out, and she grabbed it and yanked him up onto his feet.

His hand moved into its favorite resting place; right on her hip, with his fingers dancing on her curves.

He looked right into her eyes as he stepped closer, pressing his body into hers.

"I wasn't laughing at you. But I realized how awful it must have been for you to be at the epicenter of a sisternado. I wish I could have seen it. I bet it was priceless."

Lynn groaned as her own hands slipped around his neck.

"It was awful..." she sighed, "And it's not as priceless as you."

Lincoln blinked, then flushed, pressing his face in her hair.

"That was really romantic, Lynn..."

"It was? ...oh, hey, yeah!"

Lincoln chuckled, and this time Lynn laughed with him, holding him tighter.

They pulled apart, and Lincoln reached into his pocket for a piece of paper.

"Lynn, I know you have a hard time giving an answer to an emotional question that puts you on the spot..."

He handed her the card he'd made just that day.

"So, why don't we play a game instead? You don't have to tell me anything, and there's only one rule: mark one box."

Lynn nodded, and looked down at the paper as she unfolded it in her hands.

_To Lynn_

_Do you want to be Lincoln's girlfriend?_

_[ ] YES_

_[ ] ABSOLUTELY_

_[ ] SHUT UP AND KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, LINCOLN_

The brunette smiled and grabbed the pen he offered her, and she wrote down a fourth option.

Lincoln looked at her blushing face, so sincere and glowing with affection. And when he saw her handwritten option, and the mark beside it, he started to tear up.

"Lynn, I-"

And she threw herself at him, causing them both to crash into the ground, and started kissing him until the boy thought he'd surely faint from a lack of oxygen.

And beside them, the paper drifted to the ground.

_[x] All of the above_


	4. Little Butterfly

**Author's Notes:**

And thus the "drama" begins. I honestly have no real plans for anything else. This was mostly just an excuse to write some nice wholesome Lynncoln without instantly going straight into smut. I do want to write a sex scene between these two before I finish it, but who knows how long I'll take to get there?

In other news, I have a few updates that I should be able to post this week, including the next chapter for _Literally Normal_. Be on the lookout! :D

And this is something I normally don't do, but for the first time in a long while I'm actually kinda excited about it. Next Monday is my birthday! XD

Lynn is deeply in love, and kinda OOC because of it, but I hope you guys enjoy this as much as me~

LoudHouseForever, there won't be any drama like that in this story. That's been done many times by a lot of authors, and that's not the mood I want to take with this one. Though, I wouldn't mind it if I borrowed a bit from my other Lynncoln story and Lynn instigates some sexy stuff in front of their sisters~

Anon789, thanks for your comments. I had those in mind while thinking about this.

Thanks for all the reviews~! :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019); _Butterfly _by Smile (1998)

* * *

Chapter 4: Little Butterfly

"Lori?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"What's wrong with Lynn?"

"I don't know."

Lynn's thin athletic hips were shaking side to side, as she spun and wiggled about the living room.

"Woah, what happened to her?" asked Lola.

"Beats me, Lols, but I wouldn't get close to her. She probably caught cooties."

"Blech!" both twins grimaced.

Lynn's eyes were closed, her hands high in the air, as she jumped atop the table and spun 'round.

Leni stopped in the doorway, her eyes blinking, her lips turning into a smile that was growing fast.

"Eeeee!" she squeed.

Lynn's cheeks were blushing so fiercely. She opened her eyes and didn't even notice that half her family was staring at her in wide-eyed concern.

From the the darkest corners of the fireplace, Lucy sighed.

"Lincoln's so lucky..."

Lynn jumped to the floor, her legs dancing, her hips shaking, her lips open and silently singing to a song that only she could hear through the ear buds resting in her ears.

_Ai yai yai~_

The young teen gripped her heart and fought down the squeal trying to break forth from her chest.

She opened the front door and stepped onto the porch.

Lynn was feeling so strong, so unstoppable, like she could do anything! Like she could run right at the steps and leap into the air! So, she took off, sprinting straight for the steps, leaping forward onto her hands and springing high up into the air.

Soaring like a butterfly!

_I'm your little butterfly~!_ her heart sang so loud nothing else could be heard.

Lori, Leni, Luna, Lucy, and the twins were standing there in the doorway.

They watched as Lynn danced and danced, until with a start she suddenly sprinted off toward a place no one but her knew.

They all saw the brilliant smile on her face, the cheerful glow on her cheeks. They all heard the girlish scream Lynn made when she thought she was far enough away no one else would hear - or she was so far gone in her own little world that she no longer cared what anyone would think.

"What the-" Luna was gobsmacked.

"Whatever," Lola went back inside.

"Leni?" Lori noticed her roommate was crying.

Leni, teary-eyed and smiling, holding her hands to her chest, gave a dreamy sigh.

"She's in love!"

The remaining sisters all blinked, and then smiling with the warmth of the sun began cheering.

All except for Lucy, who looked toward Lynn without any surprise. She watched as her sister's bouncy ponytail faded into the distance far away.

"I knew she'd have him eating out of her hand, girls," Lori said proudly.

"Ahhh!" Leni squeaked, "I need to get her measurements!"

"What for, dude?"

Leni smiled at Luna, "For the bridal gown of course!"

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast there, Leni?" Luna blinked.

"But, don't people get married when they're in love?" Leni asked sweetly.

Lori smiled and patted Leni on her head.

"Let's go inside, Leni, I got a chocolate chip cookie waiting with your name on it."

"Eeee!" the blonde cheered!

* * *

_Ai yai yai~ I'm your little butterfly~!_

Lynn ran toward a lamp post, wrapping a hand around it and spinning 'round and 'round.

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky!_

Once it was safe to cross the street, Lynn took off running, sprinting, leaping into a cartwheel, screaming inside her head at the thought of finally being his little butterfly!

She leaped over a bench and flipped herself over a fence.

_I've been searching in the woods and high upon the hills!_

Lynn rounded a corner and she could see the park just in the distance.

She finally slowed down once she made it to the park entrance. She tucked her hands into her short's pockets and ducked her head down to hide her blazing cheeks from the strangers passing by.

_Someone who won't regret to keep me in his net-_

Lynn's worries couldn't even faze her because he didn't regret her! Not as her brother, nor as her b-b-boyfriend!

Random faces walked past her, looking on curiously at the young girl humming loudly - almost obnoxiously - as she wiggled her hips and danced on her toes toward her destination in the middle of the park.

Once she caught sight of the water fountain; the very same that they both fell in and soaked their bodies to the bone-

Lynn blushed so deeply her face blended in with her clothes.

She remembered when they ran home completely naked...

And to think, now they could do that at home if they wanted to. They could do anything. They were boyfriend and girlfriend now. They were in l-love. A samurai and his little butterfly.

Lynn was singing the song now; no longer hiding inside her head.

She was spinning dangerously fast, her hands in the air and her eyes closed and her cheeks hurting from how big her smile was.

Her shoes hit a loose brick and her eyes burst open in sudden fear! She was falling, screaming, lurching forward!

Lynn braced herself for the fall-

Then, a pair of arms caught her.

She heard a familiar grunt, and she blinked her eyes.

Lynn looked up and her lips quivered.

Her ears were on fire.

Lincoln had caught his little butterfly in his net.

She was leaning against his chest.

He'd saved her from falling to the ground.

Her heart stopped.

"Lynn?"

His eyes were worried, searching her.

Her eyes were twinkling; so overwhelmed with emotion she might start crying.

With a sudden cry, she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw herself at him.

"Lynn!?"

He fell back, grunting from the impact as he landed on the ground and skidded backward.

Lynn's weight fell on him, knocking the breath from his body.

The poor boy was groaning, while Lynn's smile simply couldn't be stopped.

"Lincoln!" she called out to him.

He had exactly half a second to open his eyes before she started attacking his face with kisses galore.

"At least let me brea-mmph!"

"Kyah~!" she cried, before silencing both of their voices with a kiss.

* * *

From the fountain, the couple made their way toward the pond on the edge of the woods.

One of Lynn's fingers were playing with her hair. Her other hand was holding Lincoln's, her fingers tapping on his, squeezing him, curling around him. Soon her fingers left her hair and gripped his arm right below his elbow. She pulled his limb against her chest and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Lincoln chuckled at his sister.

"Having fun?"

Lynn purred in reply.

The boy was blushing. His free hand scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, I'm happy, too."

Lynn purred louder.

In no time at all they found themselves standing beside the pond.

Everything was so peaceful out here.

But Lynn had so much energy, and she needed to expend it.

_Poke._

Her finger pressed into his cheek.

Lincoln turned his face to bite at it, smiling at her.

Lynn giggled, poking him more and more.

_Poke._

"Alright, Lynn, that's enough."

_Poke, poke, poke._

"That's enough, Lynn, seriously."

Lynn smirked, tightening her grip on his hand, and raising her finger in front of his face.

_Poke_, right on his cute nose.

Lincoln grrr'd.

"Stop!"

_Poke, poke, po-_

"Ahhh!" Lynn screamed as Lincoln pushed her away from him.

She flailed her arms everywhere. She lost balance on her feet. She saw his frustrated face give way to the blue sky above.

The brunette fell into the pond, shrieking as the cold water engulfed her, soaking her to the bone.

Lincoln laughed at her expense, clutching his stomach. Lynn peeked her head out of the water and glared at him.

"Lincoln!"

She growled when he kept laughing.

"H-haha, a-alright, I'm sorry."

She turned her eyes away from his stupid face.

"Oh, come on, Lynn. Here, let me help you up."

Lynn saw his hand reaching out for her, and she smiled with a blush.

Her fingers touched his, making both of their hearts soar high above the clouds.

Then, she jerked on his arm and yanked him into the pond with her.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, falling face first into the cold depths.

Lynn floated beside him, sticking her tongue out at his sinking body.

"Nurrr!"

Lincoln's head popped up, and he stared at her, unamused and frustrated.

"Seriously?"

Lynn floated in front of him, looking all cute and innocent, with pouty lips.

She reached a hand out and poked his cheek.

Lincoln sighed, "Are you happy now?"

Lynn grinned, "Yeah."

She moved closer to him, cuddling his chest.

"But we're soaked now, Linc..."

"Yeah, we are," Lincoln hummed.

"I might catch a cold now..."

Lincoln sighed.

"It'll be your fault, Lincoln..."

Lincoln sighed louder.

"Save your little butterfly~" she purred into his chest.

Lincoln blinked, "Save my what?"

Blushing like the sun, Lynn squeaked and pulled away from him. Closing her eyes, she did the first thing that came to mind.

Putting her hands on her brother and pushing him underwater.

She swam toward a rock and climbed up on it, dangling her legs over the edge. Soon, Lincoln followed after her and sat down beside her.

"Man, we're soaked," Lincoln sighed.

He looked over at Lynn and started blushing.

"W-what are you doing?"

Lynn was blushing, too, as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"We'll have to dry our clothes out, Linc."

"W-well, yeah, but what if someone sees us?"

Lynn laid her shirt out on the rock and tried to resist the urge to cover herself up.

Where was all that bravery from before? Was being his girlfriend making her more nervous now?

"The pond. We'll swim until they're dry."

Lincoln sat there and blushed, his mouth falling open.

They were going to swim here, in public, _naked..._

He gulped.

Then, he gasped as Lynn dove into the water. All he saw was a flash of skin, and then a big splash.

And there she was peeking at him. All he could see was her beautiful smile; her nudity covered by the water.

He looked beside him, and sure enough all of her clothing was laid out. Including her underwear.

Lincoln gulped, and tugged on his shirt collar.

_W-wow..._

Lynn was blushing as she floated there in front of him. She tugged on his shoe strings.

"C-come on! Before someone sees you stripping!"

"A-are you just gonna watch?"

Lynn shrugged; her naked shoulders popped out of the water.

Lincoln burned hotly. Lynn wouldn't look away.

With shaking fingers, he pulled his wet shirt off his body. It stuck to his skin, making it difficult.

Next came his shoes and socks.

Finally, it was time to remove his pants. He couldn't decide whether to do it while facing her, or away from her.

He turned his back toward her and bent forward to remove his pants. He went ahead and took his underwear down with them.

Once his butt was shown to the whole world, Lynn whistled at him.

Blushing, Lincoln sat them to the side and dove into the pond with his sister.

When he came back up for air, Lynn was floating right in front of him.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his hands in hers.

"Hey," he replied, squeezing her fingers.

Both were blushing fiercely as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Then, Lynn ruined the mood by poking his face.

"Tag! You're it!"

She giggled as she swam away to the other side of the pond.

Lincoln blinked, then gave chase.

Lynn cried out as he grabbed her ankle. She kicked at him, catching his shoulder. He grunted and let go, and she darted off like a fish.

"You won't catch me, Linc!" she laughed, swimming as fast as she could.

But Lincoln didn't need to chase her.

With a wicked grin, he followed after her, slowly leading her to a corner.

Trapping her like a minnow, Lincoln came forward, holding his arms out.

Lynn swam to the left, to the right, turned around, then faced him with a blush.

"I've trapped you now, Lynn," he growled.

_Oh, god, that was so arousing._ It was a good thing Lynn was already wet...

The girl did the only thing she could do, and darted toward him! She tried knocking him off balance and swimming away, but Lincoln wrapped his arms around her.

She was going to fight him off, but gasped instead.

"What's wro-"

Lincoln blushed along with her; as they both realized that his hands were on her boobs.

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry-"

He pulled his hands off her.

Lynn floated in the water, barely able to breathe. Her body was burning up.

She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"It'd be pretty bad if someone saw a brother and sister swimming naked, Lincoln..."

He gulped as she swam toward him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Imagine if they saw us kissing and touching each other~?"

Lincoln nearly died, "Lynn! We can't-"

Her lips descended to his.

"Then, you better enjoy it while it lasts," she trailed off by kissing him some more, pulling his body flush against hers.

Lincoln groaned in the kiss. His hands landed on her back, then dipped lower. He cupped her butt and pulled her closer to him.

Lynn pressed her legs around his, her toes poking him.

Her hands slipped down his back as she deepened their kiss.

Her nails pressed into his skin. Their tongues battled for dominance.

Lynn felt her brother start stiffening against her leg, and she rubbed herself on him.

They both felt how ready they were. His cock was pressing near her opening. They pulled their lips away, breathing heavily. Lincoln looked at her, such love and warmth in his eyes. Lynn's eyes drifted away, staring at the water shyly.

He shifted and his dick poked her inner thigh.

Lynn squeaked, clutching onto him tighter.

"Lynn?"

He was waiting for her, she realized.

Lynn gulped, rubbing his shoulders.

"L-let's just sit here like this for now, Linc. I- is that ok?"

The boy nodded; even though their bodies were ready for more, they could wait.

Lynn's heart lurched when he pulled away from her.

"Lincoln, what-"

He slipped behind her and wrapped his arms over her stomach, holding her close and kissing her neck.

Lynn melted into his chest and sighed, grinning happily as he loved on her neck.

"It's ok, Lynn," he reassured her between kisses, "I don't know if I'm ready either."

The confession warmed Lynn's heart, and her mind was filled with a song.

_Someone who is strong, but still a little shy~_

She turned her face toward him and presented her lips. And Lincoln met her halfway, sealing their lips together.

As the day wore on, the two drifted in the water. Sometimes they'd swim around. Sometimes they'd just hold each other and float in the shade.

But they never left each other.

Once the sun was starting to near the ground, the couple moved toward their rock and climbed out.

They could only spare a few moments to appreciate each other's nakedness. After all, anyone could see them at any moment.

They hurried to dress themselves.

Before they left, Lynn stepped in front of her brother. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He put his arms around her waist and held her tight.

Their hearts were beating fast.

Their eyes were searching each other.

Lynn smiled against his lips before she pulled away.

She laid her head on his chest and purred.

Lincoln held her close and grinned, stroking her softly.

"You found your little butterfly, Linc," she told him dreamily.

Lincoln chuckled, "You're more like a tiger than a butterfly, Lynn."

Lynn growled, smacking his shoulder.

"Don't ruin the moment, lame-O."

Lincoln kissed her forehead.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lynn kissed his shirt and squeezed him tightly.

_I love you, Lincoln_, she spoke softly in her mind.

She actually said it out loud, but Lincoln chose not to tease her about it. Instead he held her closely and loved on her with everything he had.

They parted and started walking home; both smiling brightly and holding hands.

Lynn looked at her brother as the fading evening sun lit up his precious face.

She was so helplessly caught in his net now.

And she loved it.

Lincoln squeezed her hand.

He turned his eyes toward her, catching her staring at him.

Lynn blinked, blushing.

"I love you, Lynn."

Her eyes widened, and she turned away, struggling to control her blushing excitement.

She grabbed his arm and held it tight to her chest as they walked home.

Hopefully her beating heart could tell him what she was too shy to confess.

Cause she loved him, too.

His little butterfly~


	5. Intimate Story

**Author's Notes:**

I've been working on a few anime fanfictions, but this morning I got bored and decided I needed to write something that would feel like fanservice, even in one of my stories. So, I tried a few different things and it all eventually became this chapter. I hope you guys like this! It was pretty fun to do! I do ask that you keep reading until the very end. Some of you may not like how the beginning starts, but I'm pretty sure you would still love how it ends. :D

Anon789, your review had me smiling nonstop for hours, and kept me smiling for days. I keep looking at it, and it keeps me smiling. Really, thanks for sharing that. I hope this chapter surprises you as well!

ValisFan, I bet Lynn and Linc can't wait either! :D

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Now, enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 5: Intimate Story

The two were walking down a well-worn path in the woods.

Occasionally, her hands would bump into his, but they'd scurry back to her side with a swift dash.

He was enjoying himself. The quiet atmosphere. The birds chirping in the trees. The beautiful woman walking beside him...

"I can hear your thoughts, Lincoln. You're not as quiet as you think you are."

He chanced a peek at his bewitching partner, just to admire her blushing freckled face.

"Geez, can you stop narrating this story? You're embarrassing me!"

Lincoln chuckled, his bouncy joy causing his hand to bump into hers.

Lynn's fingers twitched, but pulled behind her back where they were clasped to safety.

This was a perfect girl. Easy to fluster, shy to the core when romance was on the line, but breathtaking nonetheless.

"P-please stop, Linc. I-I can't take anymore abuse."

Her lips were quivering now. Her eyes were looking at the ground. Her supple breasts were moving with her rapid breaths-

"N-not there! Lincoln, stop! Th-the readers are all looking at me now..."

This perfect girl... Why would she have anything to worry about? Any guy would be lucky to be in Lincoln's place, walking beside her, admiring her beauty. Wouldn't you like to have Lynn's fingers brushing against yours as she tries to stealthily hold your hand, but she's just too shy to take the plunge all on her own?

Lynn gasped, her eyes going big. Then, she was pouting and her hand swiftly left Lincoln's side.

"I thought I was your girlfriend in this story. Why are you trying to set me up with the readers?"

His hands went to her hair. Normally, she'd be wearing it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. But, today her hair was down, falling across her shoulders in wavy curls. She'd taken a bath that very morning and had chosen to air-dry her long hair. So, now it had a glistening quality to it, and to touch it was like caressing smooth silk.

"Q-quit exaggerating, Lincoln. N-nothing about me is soft."

She rounded on him, puffing out her cheeks and raising her fists in the air.

"I'm Lynn Loud! I'm as hard as steel!"

It's actually true. Lincoln demonstrated by reaching out to her lifted arm. His fingers pressed around her muscles, and they were like finely cut diamonds. And yet, her skin was still so soft and inviting.

His hand trailed up to her shoulder, riding along all of her well-defined muscles. Yet, he always found a gentle undertone present in her skin. It was a duality of sorts. He knew that she could lift him up over her head and snap him like a twig if she wanted to... But as he kept touching her, stroking her feminine skin, he enjoyed just how much a woman she actually was.

"L-Lincoln, w-what are you doing? Do- don't tell them such embarrassing things about me."

Lynn trembled as a second hand reached around her waist and held her tight. Her face was flushed now, her lips parted as little pants escaped between breathy moans.

"I-if you keep d-doing that, the readers will see... will see..."

She couldn't finish her sentence before her knees suddenly grew weak and she fell into Lincoln's chest.

"P-please..."

But, what was she begging for? Did she want mercy? Pleasure?

Lynn's eyes looked out into the trees, and she gasped when she saw-

"N-no, Lincoln, th-they're watching me! P-please..."

Ah, it's too late for mercy at this point.

Lincoln's hands slid down her back, stroking the fabric of her bright red track suit. He smoothed out each little wrinkle before he reached the hem, and then he created so many more creases as he dove inside.

The skin on her arms was soft and gentle, but the bare skin on her back felt more intimate, warm.

"L-Linc, d-don't tell them that, or they'll... they'll want to-"

Lynn's body quaked as her brother raked his fingers up her spine, then dipped back down and repeated the motion with the tips of his fingernails.

Her legs shook and her hands clenched tightly onto his shoulders.

She couldn't hide her blushing face nor her moaning lips, but her eyes were closed. Her eyelids fluttered each time he caressed her spine.

Lincoln's hands found her sports bra. His fingers latched onto the little zipper in the back...

"N-no, Lincoln..."

She clenched her teeth together, her breathing stopped.

Lincoln tugged the zipper down an inch; the sound reverberating through their ears.

"Please..." she begged him, trying to hide herself deeper in his arms.

His fingers pulled the zipper back up, and left it to stroke her skin softly.

Lynn's face looked so relieved. She let out a sigh.

But, then his fingers suddenly grabbed her zipper in a flash-

Her whole body tensed-

He yanked it all the way down. Her bra parted in half like a curtain blown apart by a gentle wind.

Lynn's eyes finally opened in shock.

Her brother's devious fingers were dancing all across her back, inching closer and closer to her waist.

"What are you-"

Suddenly, both of his hands left her track suit.

And now, dangling from a single finger, Lynn's sports bra was presented for the whole world to see.

At first, she couldn't even process what she was even seeing.

This bra was all grey and quite sturdy. Though a closer look revealed the cups were padded a little too much-

"L-Lincoln! I-it's not padded!"

-and there were cute kitten prints all over it.

The soft fabric was warm to the touch. He pulled it closer to his face, and let Lynn's scent fill his lungs.

Lynn made these adorable silent squeaks as Lincoln casually stuffed her bra into his pocket, the straps hanging out.

And now, it was time for the next objective.

"N-next objective? Lincoln?"

Lynn stepped out of his arms, backing up into a tree. She made a cute noise when Lincoln pushed his hands into the tree on both sides of her head, trapping her.

Lynn was a rough and tough athletic star, more prone to violence than gentle kindness. But deep down she was still just a little girl.

"L-Lincoln, wha-"

He pressed his lips into her neck, making Lynn throw her head back and cry out.

She wrapped her arms around his head and moaned as she slowly sunk down to the ground. But before she could get very far, his hands were latching onto her muscular arms and holding her up.

"L-Lincoln, n-no more, please... they're watching us..."

She looked out into the trees, then closed her eyes as a shameful blush crept all the way down to her shoulders.

Sly fingers inched across her chest, grabbing the zipper at the front of her tracksuit. They tugged the zipper down a few inches.

A delicious triangle of pale skin was revealed to the open air; never exposed to sunlight, as pure as the day she was born. It appeared that her freckles even travelled that far down. Maybe they're hiding even lower...

"Lincoln, d-don't..."

He pressed a finger on her collarbone, sliding it slowly down into the little V her tracksuit had made. As his fingernail dragged lightly through her cleavage, he tugged the zipper lower and lower...

"P-please, everyone will see my- m-my..."

His finger was perfectly between her breasts now. The gentle swells could just barely be seen, although the tracksuit still covered most of her skin.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers away and stepped back.

Lynn was bent forward. Already missing his warm touch, her hand hung in the air between them, yearning to reach out to his shirt.

Lincoln looked into her eyes, then trailed his gaze down to her exposed cleavage.

Lynn gasped and moved her hand, quickly fisting the parted sides together so no one else could peep on her.

Before she could say anything, he squatted down in front of her and grabbed her hips.

"L-Lincoln?"

He wasn't look up into her eyes. Rather, he was staring at her groin, and how her trackpants had all these sexy, lewd creases in them the closer his gaze got to her center.

He was sure everyone was curious about the same thing.

Did her panties match her sports bra?

"N-no, they're not curious! D-don't make me sound so dirty!"

Even still, she didn't stop his fingers as they journeyed up to the waistband and hooked themselves inside.

Lynn's eyes frantically looked all around her, and from every angle it felt like a million eyes were staring straight at her.

She wanted to hide, to disappear. But, she couldn't stop squirming either. She was panting and flushed. Her hand let go of her shirt, and her fingers tugged on the zipper just a little.

Surely gravity was too strong to resist at a time like this.

Lincoln's hands weighed too much, and her pants slipped down one inch.

A sliver of white fabric was revealed.

At the same time, her hand was being pulled down to the earth, taking that zipper with it. Curse the laws of physics, which were too strong even for Lynn to overcome.

She closed her eyes, feeling all those gazes all over her body.

Lynn gasped when the zipper reached the bottom. As they tend to do, it caught on the very last part. Gravity was powerless to free it; yet, her hand never let go.

Her eyes opened when she realized what had happened, what was happening...

She looked down and her lips started trembling.

A neat column of her precious skin was bared to the whole world from her neck all the way down to her groin. And if the zipper became detached, allowing her shirt to fly open...

Lynn felt a gust of cool air on her backside, and she turned her head, looking down her back.

Lincoln had successfully pulled her pants down to the very bottom of her butt. Then, he tugged them up just a little, making her rear look perkier and rounder.

Lynn couldn't breathe. She tried to yell at him, but stumbled over all the emotions she was feeling.

She clenched her hands into fists - forgetting that she was holding the zipper - and sucked in a large gulp of air.

Suddenly she threw her hands at him, pushing him away and onto the ground.

"LINCOLN! NO MORE! DO YOU WANT ALL OF THE READERS TO SEE ME NAKED!?"

She had more to scream. So much more. But, a chilly wind blew across her body, and Lynn froze in complete shock.

In her anger, she accidentally ripped the zipper in two.

And that gust of wind just... i-it just...

Her shirt, it-

Lincoln just leaned back and admired the perfect, uncensored view of Lynn's raw beauty from her glorious collarbone, down all of her supple womanly curves, to the cute white panties with a tiny pink bow on the front of them.

Lynn was shaking with fury and shame. She leaped into the air, treating every spectator to a view of a lewdly-exposed young woman ripping apart her stupid boyfriend-

* * *

"Lincoln, what the hell am I reading?"

Lynn's brother and boyfriend, her brofriend, was looking at her with the cutest, most hopeful face she'd ever seen.

"There was a contest online where the person who submits the sexiest fanservice oneshot could win a signed copy of the newest Ace Savvy spin off volume, _Aces Wild: Stripping the Deck!_"

Lynn glared at him.

"No."

Lincoln pouted at her.

"Yes?"

Lynn stomped her foot.

"No."

"B-but, Lynn!"

Lynn growled and turned away. She could hear him sniffling behind her. He tried so hard to make her falter.

She faced him again, but refused to drop her scowl.

"I will make you a deal, Lincoln."

Instantly, his depression evaporated and he sat up straight.

"I'm going to change into a special outfit Lucy helped me make, and-"

Her eyes had to look away. She began blushing.

"I-I'll let you d-do whatever you want to me."

Lincoln leaned forward.

"Anything!?"

Lynn's eyes jerked toward his, wide and embarrassed.

"W-within reason! D-don't be so perverted!"

Lincoln deflated, falling back into his seat with a pouting sigh.

"Well, then what makes you think this deal is better than a risque limited edition comic?"

Lynn bit her lip, then steeled herself. She leaned forward, putting her hands on his knees. Her face was suddenly directly in front of his, barely an inch between them.

"But if you publish that intimate story you will never see me like this ever again."

Lincoln gulped as Lynn leaned up.

"Now, which sounds like the better deal~?"

Lincoln tugged at his collar, feeling a variety of emotions ranging from fear to excitement. He nodded his head.

"I'll, uh, be waiting right here, Lynn."

She smiled and poked his cheek before bouncing off toward her and Lucy's bedroom.

He didn't have to wait long before his door was opened once again.

But this time when he turned to face it, his mouth dropped.

Lynn's hair was in two cute pigtails, she was holding pom poms, and she was wearing the skimpiest cheerleader outfit he had ever seen. Her miniskirt didn't even hide her panties - he could just barely see them!

She was slowly walking toward him, flustered and bouncing the little pom poms everywhere.

"G-give me an L, give me a-an O! G-g-give me a V, give me an E!"

She dropped the pom poms on the floor and just stood there; not sure yet if she'd flee or go through with it.

She grabbed his cheeks with her shaky palms and leaned forward.

"W-w-what's that spell?"

He went to open his lips to actually answer her, but she bumped her forehead against his to stop him.

"J-just shut up and kiss me."

Their lips collided in a wet, steamy wrestling match that left them both winded.

Lynn smiled, feeling her nerves calm down now that his kiss had soothed her. She hopped up onto the desk and spread her legs. Her tiny skirt stretched around her waist and did nothing to conceal the panties she was showing off to him.

Lincoln got up off his chair and admired the view.

"Why are their bats on your underwear?"

Lynn sighed, "I did say Lucy helped me, didn't I? Let's just say her help was conditional."

"Ah," Lincoln put his hands on her thighs, pushing them farther apart, "And here I thought you were going to bite me."

She threw her arms around his neck and yanked him close. Her breathy lips pressed onto the skin of his neck.

"_Do you want me to bite you, Lincoln?_"

Finally, the boy was flustered like she was, stammering and not sure what to say.

Lynn opened her lips and Lincoln froze.

She raked a tooth across his skin, and he shivered, his hands gripping her legs too hard.

She pulled her lips off him and smacked them together, and the young man felt his brain turn to mush.

Was she actually going to do it?

Lynn leaned forward, her lips... her teeth... coming closer and closer to his vulnerable neck. She was going to bite him now. Her hot breaths were making him crazy!

"_Do you promise to keep our love between us?_" she asked him, curling her fingers around the back of his neck, tugging him closer to her chest.

"_Yes,_" he dared reply with what little oxygen he had left in his body.

"_Do you promise not to share our intimate story with anyone else?_"

His brain was mush. Complete and total mush. He nodded his head because what were words? Just please Lynn, don't ever stop loving this poor boy!

Lynn was pleased with his answers. Now, she wouldn't have to worry about him getting the stupid idea of writing about them having a sexy encounter and publishing it for the whole world to see!

"_Good boy, you should be rewarded~_"

She had no idea where this confidence came from, but Lincoln was driving her insane as well. They had that effect on each other.

"_W-what reward?_"

Lincoln wasn't sure if that was his own voice speaking or a disembodied third person that spoke for him.

Lynn's eyes suddenly looked so erotic, so hot, so dizzyingly passionate that Lincoln was afraid he'd be swept away into her fire.

"_I did say you can have anything you want..._"

He gulped; unable to look away from her dark, fiery eyes; his hands squeezing her thighs too tight...

"_Y-you mean..._"

He felt her fingers brush his hand, so he looked down. Sure enough, her naughty digits were walking across her naked thigh toward her cute bat panties.

He watched as her finger poked her damp center. He heard her moan his name.

Lynn hooked a finger in the underwear and started to pull the underwear over to just one side, but she stopped before he could see anything.

"_Do you want me?_"

He tore his eyes away from such a tempting sight to gaze into her burning eyes once more.

They communicated their love through just their intimate gazing. Then, Lincoln was leaning forward, preparing to kiss his beloved Lynn. She was closing her eyes and presenting her lips for him.

And Lori slammed the door open, completely destroying the mood.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

She was holding Lucy by the back of her shirt. The smol emo girl sighed.

Lynn and Lincoln were caught at the worst possible moment.

Lynn's hand was on her pussy. Lincoln was holding her legs so tight his knuckles were white.

She was spread for him like she was begging for it. His face looked like_ he_ was the one begging for it.

Then, Leni popped her head around the door frame and gushed with smiles and squees.

"Oh em gosh, Lori! Are they doing you know what!? Hold on, Lynn! Let me get Mr. Feel Good! You'll love him!" she turned her lidded eyes onto Lori's shock, betrayed face, "Lori loves screaming his name~"

"LENI!"

The ditzy blonde bounced out of the room and down the hallway, leaving Lori behind in a flash.

"Wait! Stop! Don't you dare show anyone-"

She turned to glare at Lynn and Lincoln.

"Don't think I'm done with you two yet."

And she was off, running after her giggly blonde sister.

As the door shut behind them, they caught the beginning of a terrified Lori shriek.

"Don't show everyone our vibra-"

Both lovers breathed a sigh of relief now that their nosy sisters were gone.

Lynn looked into Lincoln's eyes. She stroked his cute hair.

Lincoln rubbed his hands on her legs, making a mental note to give her apology massages later on.

"_Now, where were we?_" Lynn whispered in the most sexy tone she'd ever managed to date.

The two were leaning toward each other, like two inseparable magnets being drawn together by a power as old as time itself.

"Um, I'm still here," spoke Lucy.

"AHHHH," screamed Lynn and Lincoln, both falling into a pile of limbs on the floor.

Lucy sighed, "Everybody always forgets about me."


	6. Risky Practice

**Author's Notes:**

With this we are getting much closer to the ending. I still don't have any real plot in mind for this, but I'm enjoying it and I hope you are, too! I think I have enough ideas for _maybe_ two more chapters, but we will see! :D

The next thing I post will most likely be that Fate oneshot I've been working on, but we never know, haha! Also! If you guys didn't know this before, you can now support me on ko-fi, at aberrantscript! I'd really appreciate it! And if you've been wanting to contact me, feel free to PM me on tumblr, at abbyscript. I turned my messages off on this site because of the endless bot spam. Ugh.

anon789, I'm glad you liked SSSS! :D I had a lot of fun with that one, too! I put in a bit more thought with Lori after reading your review. Hopefully that worked out. And poor Lynn struggles so much with overthinking this, doesn't she? But, maybe she'll get caught up in the moment and her body will make the decisions for her? We will see!

Thanks for all these reviews, guys! I enjoy reading all of them. :)

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

Chapter 6: Risky Practice

"What were you two doing?"

Lynn and Lincoln were sitting on Lori's bed, both fidgeting with their clothes.

Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, anything; Lynn beat him to it.

"P-playing games."

Lori sniffed at them, turning her head away.

"That didn't look like a video game to me, Lynn."

Her tone was harsh, and it made the young brunette recoil.

"You two shouldn't be playing games like that. Do you even understand what that means?"

She faced them again. But when noticing how stiff their bodies were, how they were frowning, she sighed.

Lori squatted down, getting to eye level with her siblings.

"Look, sex-" Lincoln blushed and Lynn shuddered, "-is something special. It's not good to treat it like a game."

"But, Lori, we play games all the time, you know."

Lori's forehead twitched, "Please, stay out of this, Leni."

Leni hummed and went back to polishing her nails.

"Anyway, it's special, so you shouldn't do that stuff with someone that's not special to you. Do you understand?"

The two guilty siblings didn't give any indication that they understood, but she knew they were paying attention.

"Lynn, Lincoln?"

They both looked up at her.

Lori smiled, trying to lighten the tension building in the room.

"Your first times should be special, with someone you love."

Leni leaned over suddenly, gripping Lori's arm.

"That's right! Just like Lori and I had our first time together!"

She leaned back into her spot on the bed and raised her hands, ticking off her fingers.

"Our second time, too! And our third, and our fourth-"

Lori rolled her eyes.

"Don't just treat this like a game, like something you can win at. Love means more than just a stupid game, alright?"

"Thirteenth, what comes after that-"

"Anyway! Get out! I want to relax and you two are interrupting."

"Oh, do you want to try those new handcuffs we-"

"Leni! Please wait until they've left!"

That's more or less how their evening went after Lori rounded them up and settled the vibrator scare.

So, now as they were sitting together underneath the tree in the backyard, Lynn and Lincoln had fell into a tense silence. Their individual breathing sounded deafening. When one accidentally bumped fingers with the other, they both jerked and slid a few inches away.

It took him nearly an hour before Lincoln could speak what was on his mind.

He turned to face Lynn, but when she noticed she blushed and turned away to hide her face.

"I never thought of what we were doing as a game, Lynn."

She shuddered, could barely breathe.

"Lynn?"

Lincoln was leaning toward her, making her world smaller. Yet, she found herself scooting away from him.

"H-how do you feel, Lynn?"

She didn't just hear that question. She heard so many other things.

Am I just a game to you?

Did you really just want to win?

What happens if this game ends?

It wasn't just about Lincoln either. She still yet heard her own responses in the form of more questions.

Do you really love me, only me?

What if you hurt me?

Would you stop if I asked you?

Lincoln couldn't hear any of these, and Lynn's lips were shut so tight they were quivering.

He touched her leg, "Lynn, do you need time alone?"

She nodded her head.

Lincoln got up. He didn't know what to say or do, so he walked back to the house.

Lynn waited until the door was shut, but then she could hold it no longer. She rolled onto her stomach and slammed her fists into the ground.

She wasn't crying! It just rained earlier or something.

But that wasn't important right now.

What was so intensely hacking away at her brain was her own personal guilt, and her deep fears.

Perhaps they were common among people; being hurt, being rejected, being misunderstood; but Lori gave her a new perspective.

Maybe Lynn was instilling her own fears onto Lincoln.

And yet, this worry had no real solution she could find.

Even worse, it didn't nothing to solve her own issues!

She hit the ground again, and again.

But, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing either! That would be the same as giving up, being a quitter. She was not a quitter! She'd give it her all, or go home trying.

Lynn got up onto her knees, made sure her face was free of rain drops, then stood up.

It's not like she didn't know how she felt about him. She just didn't know what to say. Being asked how she felt was like...

Being a curious deer that happened upon a road, and before she knew what was happening there were bright lights and loud horns and screeching tires all around her.

What was so hard about it anyway!? She'd already said it before, right? Right!?

Whether she has or hasn't, it was still just three little words. That's all they needed to say right now. I-it's not like they had to... had to do it tonight or anything, r-right?

Each step Lynn took toward the house seemed to be heavier than the last.

"L-Lincoln," she spoke softly to herself, "Th-there's something I've been wanting to t-tell you for awhile now-"

She reached the steps.

"No, that's too wimpy. Gotta be more direct."

"Lincoln! I LOVE YOU!"

She threw her hands up and closed her eyes shut, shuddering with the force of her words.

Lynn released her tension with a heavy sigh.

"Too much like a bad rom-com."

She leaned forward onto the railing, looking out across the backyard.

"Y-you know your older sister loves you, right?"

She grabbed the railing.

"Gah! That just makes us sound like a weird couple!"

She turned to the door, almost reluctant to release the railing.

"I love you," she spoke as she opened the door.

Lincoln was standing there, with his hand outstretched like he was just about to open the door. His face was red, and his eyes looked too wet.

Maybe it was raining inside the house, too.

Lynn started trembling. The door handle made a crunch sound.

"Is that... really how you feel?" he asked quietly.

Dang, it was raining harder all of a sudden. Lynn's hands were frozen, though, so she couldn't shield her face from the assault.

She could at least nod, and she did so.

"About what Lori said to us... is that still how you feel?"

The big one, asked in such a vague way it no longer felt like a monstrous tidal wave crushing her.

Lynn nodded, looking at the ground.

Now was likely going to be the time for it.

It being... rejection, or expectations, or even impossible dreams being dashed.

She saw her brother's hand reaching out toward her, but he stopped halfway. He didn't go ahead and touch her like he did before, like she had always welcomed before.

"I feel the same way."

She was blushing so hotly the rain drops were probably evaporating on her cheeks!

Still, that hand was just sitting there. And while it looked warm and inviting, it also looked lonely.

Lincoln's hand surely was missing something.

Lynn reached forward, pausing for a moment before pushing further.

Just as Lynn suspected, her hand fit perfectly with his. Knowing that made her smile and even blush.

Maybe they would fit perfectly together in other ways, too.

* * *

Lynn was sitting on the floor with her back leaning up against Lincoln's bedframe. Her fingers were rolling a baseball around on the ground between her legs.

Her eyes kept following it every which way it spun; but sometimes they look up and linger on the back of her brofriend's head.

Lincoln had average hair in all ways but one: it was white as snow.

It made him stick out in a way that Lynn never did.

His stamina was poor, but his mind was quick and sometimes he could pull off bursts of strength that outshone herself.

He was a good brother to his sisters. A wise guardian for the younger ones, and something like a test subject for the older ones. Not many brothers would be willing to let himself be a mannikin and help with math homework at the same time.

But he could also be a jerk, too. Especially when Lynn's feet were cold and he wouldn't let her stick them in his shirt.

He was also really sweet at times, like how he got her a fake rose the other day. He claimed it was a promise that they would last forever, but it also had the unintentional side effect of a massive heat wave in her cheeks.

"What are you thinking about?" Lincoln suddenly broke her trailing thoughts.

"You," she didn't hesitate.

Lincoln paused and turned toward her.

"Good or bad?"

Lynn let the ball roll away as she stood up.

"Both."

Lincoln frowned, then turned back toward his homework.

"That's not very reassuring, Lynn."

She walked up behind him and leaned down, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Would you say I'm perfect?"

Lincoln tilted his head toward hers, bumping her.

"Nope."

Lynn hummed, "Then, how would you describe me?"

Lincoln tapped his pencil on his desk.

"I'd say you're... perfect enough."

She made a noise.

"What's the difference?"

"You're flawed, but I wouldn't change anything about you, Lynn."

She turned her face toward his neck. He could feel how hot her face was now.

"I guess I'll let you off the hook for now."

"Well, what about me?"

He felt her open her lips to reply, then she shut them. Her cheeks were getting much, much hotter.

Lynn had to pull away and turn around.

He's cute. He's handsome. He's sweet. He's sexy...

Her lungs felt like someone had their hands clenched tightly around them, slowly choking her.

She couldn't tell him that! Could she?

"You- y-you're... um..."

She looked this way, she looked that way, but she couldn't find any inspiration. So, she turned back toward him and stared into his white hair.

"Y-you're perfect enough."

He dropped his pencil and spun around.

"Am I really? Or are you just copying me?"

He was smirking at her, so she knew he wasn't hurt or anything. Still, that stupid grin made her heart flutter and kinda ticked her off, too.

She glared at him, "Actually, I've now changed my mind."

He got up from his seat and took a step toward her.

"What do you think of me now?"

She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"You're stupid and infuriating."

She grabbed him by the arms and spun them around so his back was facing his bed.

"But," her eyes slowly met with his, "I guess I wouldn't change you either."

He closed his eyes and leaned toward her. She knew he was intending to kiss her, so she smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. With a quick shove, she had him down on his back; and she quickly pounced on him.

Lincoln was trapped underneath Lynn as she was kneeling over his body, on her hands and knees. Her ponytail was hanging down, and was almost long enough to tickle his cheek.

He looked up into her eyes, but he also noticed her face was flushed.

"Lynn?"

He saw her throat gulp, and he felt her knees twitch beside his thighs.

"L-Lincoln," she started, then clamped her mouth shut.

He waited patiently for her to say what was on her mind, but alas she ended up clambering off of him and standing a few feet away from the bed.

He sat up and kept his questions to himself. He knew it would only end up pushing her away if he pressed too much.

Lynn rubbed her arms and worried at her bottom lip.

She looked look at him; her composure shy and fragile.

"Soon."

Lincoln blinked.

"Soon?"

Lynn nodded.

"Soon. We're gonna do it soon, ok?"

His cheeks felt pretty hot. Suddenly, his lungs couldn't work fast enough.

"U-um..."

Lynn's anxious eyes searched all over him, flickering this way, that way, back to his sheets, back to his eyes...

He smiled at her, even though his conscious was trying to convince him doing so made him a pervert.

"Th-that's awesome."

Lynn gave him a little smile as well.

Then, the two fell into this long, awkward silence that stopped time itself.

One of them made a noise - something like a groan and a cough mixed together - that broke the spell, however. And Lynn hurried to the door.

She faced her brother for a second.

"S-see you soon."

Then, she was out the door and gone, leaving Lincoln to fall back to the bed.

He really tried not to let his imagination run wild, but he couldn't control his curiosity.

Their first time having sex. What would it be like?

He'd end up spending the whole night working out a dozen different scenarios; accidentally coming down to breakfast the next morning with his pants on his head and his legs in his shirt sleeves. Don't ask him how that happened because he couldn't remember.

His mind was too full of Lynn to process anything else.

* * *

Lynn had another talk with Lori the next day right after school.

The blonde gave her some pretty solid advice. So, that's why Lynn refused to touch or kiss Lincoln for three whole days.

She'd come home after school and immediately go to her room, and she wouldn't come back out until the next morning.

Lincoln couldn't figure out what had happened, but he figured it had something to do with Lucy.

The emo girl had been forced out of the room and had taken up to sleeping upside down from the ceiling vents in randomized rooms throughout the house.

On the third day, though, the whole family was supposed to go shopping together. But, Lincoln offered to stay home and watch Lily, and Lynn... well, she didn't come out of her room.

Lincoln tip toed his way over to Lynn's bedroom door.

He leaned against the panels and listened closely.

The room was as quiet as a mouse.

Hmm.

He turned the knob, listening closely.

No surprised movements, no sounds, nothing.

He opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

Lincoln nearly pulled the handle off at what he saw.

* * *

Lynn sat down on her bed in just a pair of short shorts and a cropped tank top that barely covered her breasts. Sometimes she had to dress down when her bedroom was too hot and stuffy. And right now things were steamy.

Lori had given her advice. Lots of it. But she also gave her something else.

A curious object that felt stiff and elastic. It could bend between her fingers, she could stroke it, and Lori even told her it would be a good idea to try licking and sucking on it.

With such a thing now in her possession, Lynn had no choice but to kick Lucy out.

Sorry, Luce.

Leni also gave her some advice, and a special thing to practice with. A pillow with an orange casing that Leni had made just for Lynn.

The girls told Lynn exactly what to do, and right now she was gonna try it.

Lynn gulped, she was starting to sweat, as she moved herself and straddled the orange pillow.

She held the dildo down there where his p-penis would be.

For a few minutes she had to control her breathing. Things felt too real all of a sudden. She latched onto the corner of the pillow and felt sadness when it didn't have that firm quality that Lincoln's shoulders had.

Her crotch was hovering over the stiff toy, however, and soon she'd have to do something about it.

Remembering what Lori said, Lynn slowly lowered herself down until she felt the dildo press into her tight shorts and slide up the front seam.

She lowered herself down, sighing as she felt pressure along her core.

Lynn looked down at the pillow and imagined it was Lincoln's lovestruck face staring up at her.

She smiled, she sighed, and leaning down she kissed that goofy boy on his soft, cottony pillowcase lips. She moved her hips in a slowly motion, stroking herself on his penis.

As the second stretched on, she deepened the kiss and moved faster. She could feel herself getting worked up, and soon she might try taking her shorts off and rubbing it directly on her body.

Suddenly a light was shining on the pillowcase.

"Wha- Lynn?"

Lynn paused mid-stroke and looked over her shoulder, toward the door.

Lincoln was standing there, his hand clenched on the door knob, and his face in shock.

"Gah!" the young girl sputtered, rolling onto her side, clenching the pillow to her chest."It's... uh, it's... not what it looks like!"

Lincoln started chuckling, then shut the door behind him.

Lynn gulped when he locked the handle.

"So," he spoke softly, "This is what you've been doing."

Lynn rolled onto her back. Her legs were crossed over each other, the toy was lying on her lap. There was an impression in the pillowcase that looked just like Lynn's lips.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"May I watch?"

Lynn fretted over this for a few seconds before she gave him permission to join her. Lincoln sat down on the edge of her bed, leaning toward her legs, and took a closer look at the toy.

"That looks a lot like my-"

"D-don't think too hard about it or this will get weird quickly," she interrupted him.

Lincoln sighed, "You're probably right."

Both were just sitting there. Lynn was awkwardly keeping her legs locked together and fidgeting with the pillow. Lincoln's eyes were moving rapidly around the room, but especially looking at Lynn's body.

"So, um," he broke the silence, "H-how far have you made it?"

Lynn's cheeks burst with rosy colors.

"W-what do you mean?"

Lincoln tugged on his collar.

"H-how far have you taken the di- um, that?"

Lynn jerked.

"Y-you mean in-side me?"

"Y-yeah."

Lynn had to look away, and she fought really hard not to hide her face underneath her Lincoln pillow.

"I... haven't got that far yet."

Lincoln gulped, "Oh."

Awkward silence engulfed them once again.

Then, Lynn's body started to relax, her eyes trailed all over her lover, and her fingers wrapped around that firm dildo.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked him.

Lincoln felt his body freeze up. He was captured by her enticing allure. But even if he had wanted to escape, he could not say no to those pleading eyes.

"S-sure."

Lynn slowly spread her legs apart, leaning back into her pillow. She ran one hand down her stomach and dipped it under the fabric, caressing her lower ribs. Her other hand dragged the sex toy over her bare thigh. The tip poked and scratched across her skin until it reached her center.

Even though she was still clothed, Lincoln could clearly see the toy pressing into his sister when Lynn applied a little bit of pressure to it.

The dildo was only held back by two thin layers of fabric, her shorts and her underwear, but the tip looked like it could bust through them if Lynn would thrust her hips toward it…

The longer Lincoln watched, the more he realized that Lynn's shorts was getting a lewd crease right at her center. It was damp and sticking to her skin like super glue; and when she pushed the tip in and pulled it back out, the shorts actually stayed inside her pussy lips.

His pants were so tight he groaned from pain. Lynn noticed and beckoned him with a finger.

"Come here, Lincoln."

She pointed between her legs, then patted the bed.

The boy gulped. He moved onto his knees and clambered between her legs.

"I want to see it again."

She was looking at his tight pants, specifically at the curious bulge between his thighs.

"Geez, why does it feel like you want to eat me?"

He tried chuckling at his stupid comedic relief, but Lynn started rubbing one of her feet on his thigh dangerously close to his own personal sex toy…

"Do you want me to eat you?" she asked, breathily.

Lincoln gasped and jerked forward, almost as if he'd just been hit by an orgasm.

"Damn, y-you're hot when you're like this."

Lynn blinked and stopped moving her toy.

"I am?"

His fingers pulled his zipper down; her hungry eyes watched the fabric part like an opened gate.

"Yes, very," he breathed.

He lifted his legs up to pull his pants off and wasted no time before taking his underwear off, too. He tossed his shirt onto the floor and sat down between Lynn's parted legs. He placed his legs over hers, parting them so that Lynn could see him as well.

This was not the first time she'd seen his dick. It wasn't even the first time she'd seen it erect. But, now she had all the time in the world to ogle it. Now, his erect cock was so close to her pussy, pointing right at her, taunting her with its throbbing pulses…

"G-geez," he fought the urge to cover his groin, "W-would you mind stripping, too? It's embarrassing being the only one like this, you know."

She bit her lip. Her eyes were still hazy. She laid the toy aside and slid her legs across his.

"If you insist."

Lynn moved her legs over his body, up his arms, finally resting them on his shoulders.

Lincoln could look down her long legs and still see the sticky triangle her shorts made at her center.

She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Would you help me?"

Lincoln gulped, "Geez, Lynn... are you sure?"

She scooted her butt closer to him.

He couldn't see his dick because her legs were hiding it, but he could tell that she was almost close enough now that - if she wasn't wearing bottoms - he could probably poke her snatch if he thrust his hips a little.

Lynn slid her ankle against his cheek. Her steamy eyes were locked onto his.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

She grabbed his hands and moved them to her waist. While his hands awkwardly touched her shorts, her hands settled on the bed beside each hip.

Lincoln felt a little dizzy, but his fingers latched onto her clothes with a firm grip.

Lynn used her hands to lift her butt off the bed. Her eyes never left her brother's face as her shorts and underwear were peeled away from her crotch and slid up her legs.

When the garments reached his face, he was bombarded by her scent. He lifted her left leg to slip the clothing over her foot, and then repeated this with her right.

Lynn watched him toss her clothes away. But once his eyes were back on her, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly wiggled her way out of it.

She eased her legs off his shoulders and laid them across his thighs. Now, they were facing each other, their legs were spread, and their centers were so close they were nearly touching.

Lynn's fingers inched toward her toy, but at the last moment she thought better of it.

Didn't she already have a toy she could use if she wanted to?

Her eyes turned toward Lincoln's erection. It wasn't beautiful by any means; but then again, she didn't think of her puffy thing as pretty either. Yet, Lincoln was eyeing it like it was the Mona Lisa, and that made her feel pretty great. She wanted Lincoln to feel good, too, so she admired his "toy" as well. She took in every vein, the color, and the shape.

Some part of her was curious on how he was sized compared to other boys. But... Lincoln must be rubbing off on her, because she realized she might feel put off if he asked her that, so she probably shouldn't ask him either.

Stupid brothers have a tendency to rub off on their sisters like that...

Speaking of rubbing off; her hands were slowly stroking her mound, and a finger just made contact with her clit.

Lynn leaned her head back and moaned.

Lincoln was in awe watching this unfold. Lynn's breathy moans, her lean figure right in front of him, her fingers slowly stroking her pussy's slit. It made his erection near-painfully hard.

His hand wrapped around his dick and started doing what it did best, giving firm, steady strokes and occasionally twisting his grip around it for varying friction.

When Lynn heard Lincoln moan, she turned her eyes back toward his cock.

"So that's how you do it?"

Lincoln was getting worked up really fast.

"Y-yeah."

Lynn dipped a finger through her folds, stirring her damp heat.

"Just think..." she lifted her eyes toward his, "You're gonna be inside me one day."

She watched Lincoln's eyes change when she said that. She heard his animal groan. His hand moved quicker now. His hips were thrusting toward her.

The brunette felt his dick touch her thigh, and she gasped. His rod was so hot, and the tip was leaking like she was.

She couldn't resist moving a little closer.

Now, his cock was poised above her slit. He could actually enter her now if they weren't careful.

She had to angle her hand toward the bed to keep it out of the way. But, occasionally their hands still bumped together mid-stroke.

Their sexes were so close they could feel each other's heat.

"Lincoln," she moaned, the tops of her fingers accidentally brushing his cock, "Do you wanna try something?"

He groaned, angling his cock toward Lynn so that each stroke his knuckles would brush her skin.

"S-sure, Lynn."

"Touch me," she breathed.

She gasped as she finally pushed a finger into her depths.

"Touch me with your dick!"

The skin on his neck burned. He looked down. He could see his cock right above her pussy. He could even seen just how deep he could be inside her body. It was maddening... the heat, the situation...

He couldn't think more on it. He gave in.

Lynn gasped again as her brother laid his erection right on her pussy.

Her eyes were dark, eyeing the way he twtiched on her skin. Her breathing was heavy.

She pulled her finger out of her pussy and stroked the side of his cock. Lincoln jerked, and he gave her this deliciously hot moan. So, she stroked him again. Then, she wrapped her fingers around him; her first time doing this... holding her brother's cock. Lynn shivered.

Holding him in her hand, she began using him like he was her dildo. She rubbed his length all over her clit, making both siblings gasp.

The tension in her body was coiling up quickly. She could tell by the throbbing in his dick and the way he kept gasping her name that he was getting close, too.

Lynn rolled her hips, stroking his full length with her pussy. She made his cock wet and shiny with her lube.

Feeling a little dangerous, she moved back just an inch and she pointed his cock right at her entrance. She started rubbing his tip up and down, moaning as he stroked her inner lips, too.

It must have felt too good because Lincoln accidentally jerked toward her, causing them both to gasp.

"Lincoln!" Lynn moaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

When the moment passed, her heart froze in place.

Did she dare look?

She could feel something inside her. But, she didn't know just how far he went.

Did he go all the way?

Focusing on the sensation of touch, she felt his throbbing in her very entrance.

Lynn opened her eyes and looked down.

Only the tip had entered her. They were technically still virgins... if that even mattered to them anymore.

Lincoln groaned as Lynn slowly pulled his tip out of her hot pussy.

"L-Lynn, I'm close."

His eyes were closed. He was fully entrusting her to take care of him. His body was reacting to her movement her fingers made.

Lynn's heart sped up. She was pretty close, too.

She looked down at her pussy and his dick with lust-filled eyes.

It wouldn't hurt if she kept using him to get off, right?

No one could fault that logic, she reasoned.

So, she laid him at her entrance with one hand, and started rubbing her clit with her other hand.

Lynn moved his cock through her slit, prodding herself with the head. She rolled her hips against him, even though she knew just how dangerous this game was. Her body was filled with so much sexual energy, she felt like she could jump over the house in one bound!

Lynn kept looking at the place where his tip and her slit were making contact. She wouldn't lie to herself about it. She knew the thrill was making this more exciting than it normally would be. At any moment, her brother might lose control. Just one thrust... and it would be game over for their virginities.

That thought sparked a fire in her loins that had her grinding her pussy along his length. And once his tip touched her aroused clit, she finally went over the edge.

Lynn squeezed her fingers around him, holding his cock against her clit as she fell headfirst into gushing waves of pleasure.

And Lincoln joined her right after that. The only warnings he could give her was the rapid pulse in the cock she was holding and his heated yell of "Lynn!" His dick gave her everything he'd been holding back, shooting all of it across her stomach. He even got a little on one of her breasts.

Lynn let go of her brother and fell back onto the bedsheets. Lincoln collapsed on his back, too. The two siblings laid there together breathing heavily, as their bodies slowly went back to a normal state.

"Wow," they said in unison.

A moment passed.

"Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?"

He felt his heart hammering in his ears as he waited.

He heard her intake of breath.

"Yeah," came her soft reply.

That's all his heart needed to feel at ease again.

Another moment passed.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"Do... you still l-love me?"

Her heart seemed to stop in its place like she'd just been tagged in a game of freeze tag.

Something was moving on the bed.

His fingers found her hand and quickly squeezed her.

"Yeah," he told her.

Lynn felt warmth wash over her body, relieving all her tension at his reply.

She squeezed his hand back.

"Sooo," she drew out with syllable.

"Wanna keep playing?"

Lincoln was sitting up in a blink of an eye.

"You're on!"


End file.
